The Price of Freedom
by Nantalith
Summary: Sometimes the price of freedom is too high but we end up paying regardless of our wishes.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

**The Price of Freedom – A Momentary Rest**

The rock was cold against Zack's back. But he didn't need the rock to chill him, he was doing that fine by himself. Dread is what chilled him. Dread that they would be caught. All the lowly infantrymen needed to do was to look up, scan their flashlights over the rocky outcrop and they would be found. And returned.

Zack tightened his grip on his sword; not willingly returned. His gaze didn't leave the infantrymen as they search. Searched? Zack would have laughed in another lifetime. The group of infantrymen huddled round their meagre flashlight, shuffling slowly along making no effort to broaden the search area of their flashlight. They would only find the pebbles in their path.

In a way Zack could hardly blame them, they thought they were looking for escaped monsters. Hojo was hardly going to explain the exact details – _find my specimens_. Anyone with any brain would know that specimen covered a range of creations with Hojo. No mention was made of looking for an ill ex-SOLDIER and a comatose cadet.

Zack watched the infantrymen until they were out of sight. He hadn't managed to get as far away from Nibelheim as he would have liked. The lights of Nibelheim still burned brightly to his left where there should have been nothing but charred ruins. It didn't make sense but Zack was sure Shin-Ra was behind it. They were behind so much heartache.

Only once he was sure they were alone again did Zack slide down to the ground. The night was cold but there was no wind blowing, a cool quiet. Zack wasn't entirely sure what the time was but he guessed past midnight. He toyed with the idea of continuing but opted to sleep for a few hours first. Shin-Ra had checked this area, it would be clear of men for a few hours and so safe. Things would change once there was daylight and the infantrymen knew who they were looking for.

With immediate danger having passed them by Zack turned to look at Cloud. He lay where Zack had propped him, eyes closed. Zack hoped it was sleep but occasional tremors told him otherwise. Maybe it's the cold, thought Zack. He shook his head, no point in pretending. He rested his head against the rock and closed his eyes. Rest. Rest then run. And run and run.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

**The Price of Freedom – Those Who Accept the Protection of the Stars**

Something hit Zack on the arm causing him to wake with jolt. The sky was light but the sun hadn't risen yet. Looking round he saw Cloud had fallen over. Zack stared at him dumbly for a second – had he moved? But he was still in the same position he fell asleep in. Why had Cloud fallen? Had Cloud moved? Was he waking up? Zack scrabbled to his feet.

"Cloud?" he called as he pulled Cloud into an upright position.

But there was no response. Zack swallowed his disappointment. They should have been on the road already, the sun was nearly up. He hauled Cloud to his feet and started to walk but unlike yesterday when Cloud would stumble along beside him, he remained limp hanging off Zack's shoulder like a damp dishcloth.

"Shit," swore Zack.

He lay Cloud back on the ground and checked his breathing. He was still breathing – deep and even, his heart was still beating - steadily. His eyes were still closed though. Did that mean he was sleeping? Zack frowned. What did he do now? How far could he carry Cloud? He looked back at Nibelheim, just making out the outlines of the town as the sky lighten further.

"Shit," he swore again.

They could not stay where they were. Not only did they have no cover, they were too close to Nibelheim. With some effort he managed to secure Cloud on his back along with the Buster Sword. It was awkward but not impossible, he stood unsteadily for a few moments while he became accustomed to the additional weight. Taking a deep breath he began to walk. There was nothing out there but bare rock and hard packed sand. They would be visible for miles – trudging along out in the open. But then, it wasn't as if they had much in the way of choices. The sun was well into the sky before Zack found an area suitable to rest – a collection of out cropping rocks that still cast a decent shadow from the rising sun. Zack gently lowered Cloud to the ground, careful to keep him upright. He smiled when he saw that Cloud's eyes were open.

"Hey," he said. "How are you feeling?"

Nothing. Zack took Cloud's head in both hands looking him straight in the eye.

"Can you hear me?" he asked clearly. "Cloud?"

He kept smiling even though nothing happened.

"We're going to take a break here, okay?"

Zack still waited for a response, it was an automatic reaction. Realising he wasn't going to get one, he nodded slowly before sitting himself next to Cloud. He felt like he had done a serious round of training followed by a mission after three days of no sleep. He tilted his head back against the rock and closed his eyes. He wasn't doing nearly as well as he would like or remembered himself doing in the past. He was tired, his muscles protested – how long since he last used them? It must have been months. He took a couple of deep breaths in an effort to relax and focus his mind. He needed a plan of action. They couldn't wonder around aimlessly forever. Firstly they needed food and water. They would also need money or a way to earn some money. A place to stay would be good as well. But before all that they needed to be away from Nibelheim. Thoughts rattled around his mind keeping him from any sleep, half baked plans and outlandish solutions. He dozed fitfully for about an hour before deciding it was time to go again. His thoughts strayed to pain and fear when left to wander alone. He didn't need those memories, now or ever.

He opened his eyes and cast a glance at Cloud, no change. Okay, he thought, leave that for now. Direction. They needed a direction. Getting to his feet he clambered up the outcrop and looked in around. There wasn't much but there was a copse of trees and brush about two hours away. Zack wasn't sure about water but he was sure they could find something to eat there. Decided, he jumped down. He was pleased when he got Cloud to his feet that the blond stumbled along beside him. He had to keep Cloud upright but it was easier than carrying him. He wasn't so sure it was quicker though.

"Right," he said with a grin. "Let's go, Spiky."

XxX

Zack stared intently at farmhouse for some time trying to decide how many people were around. The wind rustled the leaves of the copse where he was hiding – a little oasis of low growing trees and grasses, and out of season berry bushes. The sun had passed overhead beginning its decent to night. At length he decided there was one person on the chocobo farm. He had seen a woman make her way to the chocobo stables to let them out. Once in the paddock she checked them over for injuries, fussing over the younger ones before returning to the house. There had been no other movement for nearly two hours. The house itself was fairly large, Zack guessed it could house at least six people. It was old but well maintained.

"What do you think, Spiky?" he asked under his breath.

The copse had yielded nothing in the way of foodstuff but as Zack had searched he had spotted the chocobo farm. Zack would have loved to rest up for the night, eat a decent meal but it had only been some hours since they escaped that awful mansion. Zack shuddered at the thought but shook his head, he had to keep it together. He wasn't alone in this and he needed to be strong. Not just for himself but for Cloud as well.

Zack's attention left the farm and turned to Cloud checking the blond was still where he left him, carefully hidden in the brush. Zack crawled back to his side and check him over again. Still no response to any stimuli, still the vacant stare – blinking and breathing was all he did.

"I don't want to leave you here by yourself," said Zack. "But I don't know if I can trust the lady on the farm, ya know."

Zack gazed at the farm again. He had no choice, they needed supplies.

"Okay," he said ruffling Cloud's hair. "I'll be back soon."

Zack was halfway to the farm when the woman came out again, she spotted Zack immediately. It wasn't hard, there was nothing around the farm and Zack wasn't trying to be sneaky. He walked confidently, hopefully giving off an aura of being at ease and unhurried. He raised his hand in greeting as he approached the farm. The women waited patiently for him, mildly curious but no hostility in her face or stance.

Once in hearing distance, Zack raised his hand again and yelled hello. The woman half raised her hand in return quite obviously curious now.

"Hi," said Zack again as he got closer. How to start, he wondered. What to say? "I… I'm looking for some supplies."

"What sort of supplies?" asked the woman looking at him closely.

"Oh, food and water," said Zack cursing his stupidity. "I don't have any money but I can work for the supplies."

"Work?" the woman looked Zack up and down. He was suddenly very conscious of his physical appearance, his clear fighting abilities and his distinctive blue eyes.

"I don't have any experience with a chocobo farm but I can fix things," he said quickly. _I hope…_

"Are you a deserter?" she asked boldly, her stance a little more rigid than before.

"No," said Zack with feeling. He had been deserted, betrayed – for a moment all the hurt welled to the surface.

The women nodded with understanding. She studied Zack for a long time, past what was comfortable.

"I will help you," she said at length, "but you have to tell me the truth."

Zack tensed at her words. Had he made a mistake?

"I know you are SOLDIER," she started, "I know you are running from ShinRa, I don't know why - I don't care. My son… ShinRa…"

"I'm sorry," whispered Zack meaning it, knowing how she must feel.

The woman took a calming breath.

"Who is in the copse?" she asked changing the subject.

Without thinking Zack turned to look at the copse that sheltered Cloud. Realising what he was doing he turned back.

"How did you know?" he asked, feeling a little embarrassed at his rookie mistake.

"You kept looking back as you were walking over," she said. "I thought you might be trying to steal the chocobo."

Zack gave a slow nod in understanding.

"You're not the only weary one," she said with a smile. "My name is Alice."

"Hello Alice, I'm Zack. My friend is very ill, I didn't know if I could trust you - sorry," said Zack.

Alice smiled, there was a touch of sadness to it. As if she remembered a time when trust was a more ready emotion.

"Okay, work," she said. "Fix things, you say? Well, I have a wagon that needs some work."

"A wagon?" Zack's voice caught for a moment. "I can fix wagons," he said nodding.

"I will give you some supplies if you fix my wagon," said Alice. "And your friend doesn't need to stay among the trees."

"Thank you," said Zack with a grin. "I'll be back shortly."

Alice watched Zack jog back to the tree line wondering why he hadn't just signalled to his friend. He must be quite ill. For a moment she was lost in the memory of a dark haired boy running after his father but shook herself free of the past. People can only go forward.

Zack couldn't help feeling a little lighter as he jogged back to Cloud. Their luck was holding. Alice could just as easily turned them away or alerted ShinRa. Zack slowed to a walk as he entered the trees, his brow furrowed – what was preventing her from doing just that while he was out of sight?

"Hey, Cloud," he said as he crouched down. "We're in luck."

Zack rocked back, sitting on the ground. Suddenly having no desire to move from the leafy shade of the trees.

"What do you think, Spike? Can we trust her?"

Zack watched Cloud blink, his blue eyes focused on nothing. His face expressionless and unmoving. The lightness he had been feeling disappeared leaving Zack feeling heavy with uncertainty. Cloud was completely at the mercy of Zack's decisions. If Zack decided to leave him, he would die slowly under the brush, hidden from view. If Zack took him to the farm and Alice betrayed them, they would be back in the mansion by nightfall. And if Alice didn't betray them, would they still be safe? Was he setting Cloud and himself on a path of flight only to never reach Midgar at all? Midgar? Why had he thought of Midgar? But as he thought about it, Midgar was the ideal place. Anyone and everyone was accepted in Midgar, it was easy to hide in the Slums, there was work for those willing to put in the effort. And he knew of one place he would dearly love to be, one smile he ached to see, a voice longing to hear.

"Spike," said Zack with a grin. "We are going to Midgar."

As Zack lifted Cloud into a sitting position, a groan escaped the blond's lips.

"Cloud?"

Zack hastily scrambled to get in front of Cloud, looking intently in his eyes. But there was nothing. Either Cloud was in pain or the sound was air escaping in a rush from the sudden movement. Either way it was something.

"Well, I'm taking that as an agreement," said Zack as he got Cloud to his feet and started back toward the chocobo farm.

Alice wasn't outside when Zack returned with Cloud but the front door was open.

"Hello," called Zack as he stepped inside.

After a moment, he heard footsteps coming from above and soon Alice was walking down the stairs.

"I've prepared my son's room for you," she said, her gaze lingering on Cloud. "It's upstairs."

"Thanks," said Zack. "You didn't have to go through all that effort."

"It's no effort," said Alice.

Zack got the impression that helping them gave her something to do. He remembered how she had fussed over the chocobo in the paddock. He suddenly wondered if she was alone.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Alice drawing Zack out of his thoughts.

"Mako poisoning," said Zack as he made painfully slow progress up the stairs. He was almost at the top before he realised what he had said. Mako wasn't all that readily available. People would question mako poisoning. He swore under his breath, what was the matter with him, blurting the truth to strangers. He was going to have to come up with an excuse and a plausible one.

The room Alice steered Zack toward held two single beds, a cupboard and a table under the window. Bedding had been placed on the one bed and the window was open but the room still had a closed up smell.

"This was my son's room," said Alice. "It hasn't been used in a while."

"Thank you," murmured Zack as he settled Cloud on the nearest bed.

"Rest up here, Spike," said Zack as he made sure Cloud was comfortable. "I'll be back in a bit."

He turned to see Alice in the doorway watching him.

"Spike a nickname?" she asked somewhat distractedly.

"Yeah," said Zack. "He's name's Cloud."

Again with the truth just straight out there. She stood looking at him for a moment before smiling suddenly and, Zack couldn't help noticing, sadly. Alice quickly turned and left, leaving Zack in the room staring after her. He knew why Alice was helping him – she didn't see Zack, she saw her son. Zack blew out a sigh. At least she wouldn't report them.

"Right," he said, "work."

Zack bypassed where Alice was working in the kitchen and went straight out to the barn. The barn, like the house, was old but well maintained. The stalls for the chocobo lined the sides of the barn with a workbench at the far end. Zack guessed the barn could house at least forty chocobo but the paddock outside only held round fifteen. As he made his way to the back of the barn, Zack noticed that the stalls grew steadily worse for wear. The tools on the workbench were old and dusty. Looking closer, Zack could tell that all that was maintained on the barn was the surface. Wood rotted under fresh paint, new nails secured tired floor boards. The farm was dying, limping along with what a weary woman could do alone.

The wagon was easy to find, it rested against the last chocobo stall. It hadn't been used in months and Zack doubted, even fixed, it would be used again. But he set about repairing it. He kept his mind on the task, thinking only about the wood and tools he used. Only about working the wood and finishing up with a slick of leftover paint. He refused to think about the kind smile that followed him last time he worked on a wagon. He refused to think of what her wagon would have held. He moved onto the more worn areas of the used chocobo stalls, little point in fixes those that would never be used again. As he worked Zack could feel the excess Mako burn through his system, he felt his muscles strain in simple tasks. Where was his strength? He was busy mucking out the stalls when Alice called from the house. Stepping out the barn he saw that the sun had sunk low on the horizon. He watched the sun slide further down the sky. Alice was all this little chocobo farm had, the little chocobo farm was all Alice had, and it was disappearing like the setting sun.

"Zack~!"

He turned to see Alice waving at him from across the courtyard.

"Sorry," he said as he got closer. "I was distracted by the sunset."

"Ah, yes – sometimes they can be quiet spectacular," said Alice turning to face the last of the light.

"Anyway," she added turning back to the house, "I've made you something to eat."

"Thank you," said Zack as he followed her inside.

"I've already fed Cloud," said Alice as she dished a thick stew into a bowl for Zack.

"Did he eat?" asked Zack as she placed the bowl in front of him.

"A little," admitting Alice, "but I managed to get him to drink some water as well."

"That's good," said Zack tucking into the stew.

"Wow!" he added. "This is good."

"You like it?" Alice seemed really pleased.

"Yes, it's fantastic," said Zack between mouthfuls.

Alice let Zack eat in silence for a while before saying,

"I made up a bed for you as well."

Zack paused.

"Thank you but we really have to leave as soon as possible," he said.

"It is night time, you would be sleeping anyway – at least now you can sleep in a bed."

Zack thought about it for a minute. Alice was right, he initially intended on moving through most of the night but after the afternoon of solid graft, he was tired. More tired than he cared to admit. And now that his belly was full and warm, the idea of sleeping in a proper bed had a strong pull.

"Okay, thank you. We'll stay for the night," said Zack.

"Okay," said Alice getting to her feet. "I just need to bring in the chocobo."

"I can do that for you," offered Zack jumping to his feet.

"That's very kind of you but they are too skittish around new people," said Alice leaving Zack alone at the kitchen table.

Zack sat back down and finished his food. Looking round the kitchen he was reminded of his home, his parents, a life so long ago. Could he ever have that life back? Focus on now, Zack told himself. Get through now. Getting to his feet, Zack took his bowl to the scullery. While very tasty, the meal wasn't sitting happily in his stomach. Zack suspected that it had more to do with being proper food than his having eaten too quickly. Decent food hadn't been in ready supply in the mansion.

Zack took the stairs two at a time but then was forced to wait at the top while his muscles ceased protesting. Again his mind wandered to how long they had been in the mansion. In his heart, he knew it was a lab but he didn't have the guts to refer to it – it was the mansion. Mansions didn't instil dread, mansions were places of holiday and summer.

Cloud appeared to be sleeping naturally when Zack checked on him. His body was relaxed and his breathing deep and even. Zack noticed that he was wearing cotton pyjamas and he looked cleaner. Looking across at his bed, he saw folded pyjamas. He smiled to himself, on the run yet pyjamas were beckoning from the bed. He kicked off his boots and scooped up the pyjamas on the way to the bathroom. The bathroom was small and tidy. There was a shower in the bath and when Zack turned on the tap, steaming water rushed forth. It was the best shower Zack had ever experienced. Lashing of hot water and copious amounts of soap later, Zack emerged feeling substantially better. Even his stomach had settled. Warm, clean and full Zack fell asleep quickly and peacefully.

XXX

Zack sat up in bed suddenly, his heart racing – he had heard screaming. Was it his? Was it Cloud's? His eyes darted round the room, trying to place the comfortable room with the screaming. He heard a car door. A car? He realised he hadn't heard screaming but car brakes screeching. Just a car. No, not just a car – ShinRa. Zack threw back the covers and headed for the window, the curtains were drawn but parting them slightly he could see two cars in the late morning sunshine. 4x4s to be exact, ShinRa logos on the front doors, ShinRa infantrymen pouring out.

"Shit!"

Zack scanned the room again, looking for things that would identify them but didn't see anything apart from themselves. Where was his sword? Downstairs, it was in the kitchen. He couldn't worry about that now, he was upstairs it was downstairs and he had to hide Cloud and himself. He went over to Cloud's bed and pulled back the covers.

"Sorry, buddy," he said as he slid Cloud off the bed and onto the floor.

Zack tried not to notice how pale Cloud looked and how even though he didn't respond to Zack's voice or touch, he looked tense and appeared to be in some discomfort. Zack quickly straightened the covers on the beds, fluffed up the pillows and cast about for his boots and uniform. He hadn't seen them earlier either. Where were they?

"Shit," he swore again.

What had Alice done with them? Zack paused, the infantrymen were entering the house. Crouching down, Zack rolled Cloud under the bed and followed immediately after. Zack lay listening to the men infantrymen walk around the lower level of the house. He could hear one of them, probably a captain, talking to Alice but he couldn't make out what they were saying. A different sound caught his ears. A drawn out moan shortly followed by a chocked sob. It was coming from Cloud.

Zack froze for a second. Not now, he begged, don't wake now.

"Shhh," he whispered putting his fingers on Cloud's lips. "Cloud, quiet."

Again Cloud moaned but it was cut short by soft crying.

"Cloud, shhh, please," whispered Zack trying to placate him.

Footsteps on the stairs. He had to do something, quickly he wrapped his arms around Cloud and pulled him into a hug, muffling Cloud's sobs.

"It's okay, shhh," he whispered in Cloud's ear. "You're safe, shhh."

The footsteps had reached the top of the stairs, Zack could make out three sets. Zack was so intent on listening to the infantrymen he didn't notice Cloud had quietened. Alice's room was first. Zack could hear them walking round, opening cupboards and then they were in the room. He watched their booted feet from under the bed. One stayed by the door, one drifted to the window while the last one opened the cupboard. He could hear armour as the infantrymen moved, heard their weapons clank against their thighs. They didn't linger in the room, quickly making their way to the bathroom before returning to the lower levels. Zack could hear them talking again, then he heard Alice. He still couldn't catch want they were saying but the voices soon drifted outside and there was the roar of a 4x4 starting.

Zack waited until he could no longer hear the sounds of the engines before he left the thin safety of under the bed. In the past, another lifetime, he used to curse such sloppy work from the infantrymen but today he welcomed it. He pulled Cloud out from under the bed, checking him for any reason for his distress earlier before putting him back in bed, but couldn't see anything obvious. Zack crouched next to the bed taking hold of Cloud's wrist. He found Cloud's pulse – it was steady and rhythmic. His breathing also appeared to have evened out and while he was still very pale, he didn't look to be in any discomfort. Zack scratched the back of his head. He knew about Mako poisoning but didn't know anything about treating it. And it wasn't as if he could blame his rather lackadaisical approach to theory when studying to be SOLDIER, it had never been a subject offered. Mako and its properties were the province of the science department.

"Enough dawdling," said Zack. "Time to go, Cloud. Before we bring more trouble."

Zack found Alice packing provisions into a small backpack.

"I have a pack for you," she said lifting it slighting to show Zack.

"Alice-" started Zack.

"Your uniforms were in the fridge so they might be cold," she said interrupting Zack pointing to them on the table.

Zack blinked.

"The fridge?" he asked.

"I didn't think they would look in the fridge," she said flatly. "And they didn't."

"Did they threaten you, Alice?" asked Zack.

Alice shook her head.

"No," she said with a shaky breath, "nothing like that. It was just hard having them in the house."

"Sorry, I didn't think-" started Zack but Alice interrupted him again.

"Zack," she said firmly, "you are a good man and, I think, a good friend, you care for your friend and are brave for him so don't think I'm doing something I wouldn't normally do, okay?"

"Okay," said Zack with an understanding smile. "Where did you hide my sword?"

"Under the sofa," said Alice. "It wouldn't fit in any cupboard, and I don't think I could have lifted it anyway."

"It's quite heavy," agreed Zack. "One last thing – were they any men in dark suits?"

"Dark suits?" asked Alice with a frown. "No, they were all soldiers."

Zack breathed a sigh of relief, at least he didn't have the Turks to worry about right then. He knew they would come into play later but for now all he needed to focus on was getting away from Nibleheim and on the path to Midgar. He glanced into the pack Alice was packing, it contained soup, water, apples, nuts and biscuits. Alice had also packed matches, a small first aid kit and some money.

"Alice, I can't accept all this," said Zack as he watched her pack.

"Nonsense," said Alice. "If I don't give it to you, I'll end up throwing it away."

Zack opened his mouth to protest again but Alice cut him off.

"You've seen my farm, Zack. It's in its last days."

Zack couldn't argue with that.

"Besides," added Alice with a glint of mischief in her eyes, "I did enjoy tricking ShinRa – even if only for a little bit."

Zack chuckled at that.

"Thank you, Alice – I don't know if I will ever be able to repay you."

"Just live this time," she said.

Zack's smile froze a bit – did she realise what she had said. Judging from her face, probably not. Zack just nodded and went to collect the SOLDIER uniforms. He didn't look at Alice as he made his way back to Cloud, swinging by the lounge to retrieve his Buster Sword.

Unsurprising, Cloud was as Zack left him. Though his eyes were open which pleased Zack. To Zack open eyes meant helping Cloud walk rather than carrying him. Zack took a quick turn about the bathroom for ablutions and got dressed before getting Cloud into the SOLDIER uniform. Cloud was trembling by the time Zack had him dressed. Zack tried to put it down to the uniforms being cold but they had warmed up while he and Alice had talked downstairs. Zack took hold of Cloud's hand, he had expected it to be cold but it wasn't. Back of his hand against Cloud's cheek showed he didn't have a fever either.

Zack blew out a sigh, how was he going to fix this?

"Ready to go?"

Ignoring the lack of response, Zack slung Cloud's arm around his neck and pulled the blond to his feet. Zack was pleased to note that Cloud seemed to know that he should walk. As Zack pulled his body forward, Cloud's feet automatically stepped forward. Zack took it as a good sign, a sign of progress. The trembling had even subsided.

"Right," he said leaving the room, "onward."

Alice was waiting outside, Zack came to a stop in front of her.

"Thank you Alice," said Zack putting out his hand.

He was surprised when she threw her arms around both him and Cloud.

"Be safe," she whispered fiercely in his ear before stepping back.

Zack nodded and turned to leave. He refused to look back as they made their slow way across the ground. He knew Alice would be watching them until they had disappeared but more importantly, he couldn't afford to look back. The dire urge to be free had subsided and the nightmares were lurking beneath the surface. He had to keep moving forward, each step took him away from the horror, he had to belief that. But he should have known it wasn't that easy…


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

[A/N – a year is a long time and there aren't that many towns in Gaia so I've made some up for the sake of the story. Also, I am at a loss as to where exactly Banora is/was in FFVII CC. Heard somewhere in the Mideel area but no clue beyond that – if you know, pass it along.]

**The Price of Freedom – Melody of Agony **

By early afternoon, Cloud had started trembling constantly. Zack knew it was from Mako withdrawal, he also knew there wasn't much he could do about it. Had they been somewhere safe and comfortable he would have put Cloud to bed and given him ever decreasing doses of Mako until he didn't need it anymore; or maybe he would get him off it cold turkey but still in a comfortable environment. As it was, they were making very slow progress across rather bleak and flat ground. In the distance, Zack could see a mountain range – Rocket Town was on the other side of that range. He remembered from his deployment in Wutai. At their current speed it would taken them months to reach Midgar.

Round midday, they had passed a collection of dead trees – low growing like those from the copse they had hidden in yesterday. Only yesterday… And Zack was exhausted. His stomach wasn't happy again, his eyes ached from the glare and his muscles gave the occasional tremor. Lunch had been a debacle as well. Trying to feed Cloud had resulted in him choking on the soup as he refused to swallow. What Zack had managed to get down came back up moments later, threatening to choke Cloud again leading the blond to cry and shake in what Zack assumed to be fear. And to finish off his day Cloud had peed on him when Zack tried to carry him.

So there he was, standing in the middle of nowhere smelling like pee and vomit with his comatose friend hanging from his tired shoulders. Where the hell was he taking them…? Oh, yeah, Midgar. He was on the wrong continent with no transport. And even if he had transport he still needed to cross water. He needed to get to Costa Del Sol. A quick trip across the water and they would be in Midgar. Zack just hoped Costa Del Sol wasn't over run with ShinRa troops. Speaking of ShinRa troops, other than the ones at Alice's farm Zack hadn't seen anyone else. Why wasn't ShinRa tracking them? Had they given up? No way. By now, he was sure the Turks were involved. He would have to be careful, he would have to plan, think ahead. Think! Yes, that's what the Turks were doing – thinking. Thinking that he would go south to Gongaga. Maybe not Gongaga specifically but an area he knew. Instead, in unthinking panic he had initially headed north. To Midgar. To Ae…

Zack didn't realise he had zoned out until the distant sound of a car pulled him back to reality. He nearly lost his balance and his grip on Cloud as he turned quickly to face the sound. For a moment panic blinded him and all he could see were infantrymen hanging from the back of the oncoming truck. But with nowhere to hind and obviously a SOLDIER, Zack drew breath and forced himself to be calm and assess the situation. It was only then that he realised it wasn't a ShinRa truck at all and it wasn't infantrymen but trees, palms, that hung over the sides of the truck.

With nowhere to go Zack stood and watched the truck approach. The driver slowed as he got closer, peering at the two men standing kilometres from anywhere. Zack waved him down, an idea forming in his head - transport.

"Hi," he said as the driver rolled to a stop and cracked the window.

"What are you boys doing out here?" the driver asked. His voice was low and dry, Zack could smell stale smoke wafting out the cab.

"You wouldn't believe it, man," said Zack with false cheer. "Mad party."

"Your friend drunk?" asked the man taking a closer look at Cloud. Zack was grateful that Cloud was still at that moment.

"Bachelors," grinned Zack.

"You're SOLDIERs." The guy's tone was quite accusing. "Stationed at Nibleheim?"

"Nah," started Zack but could not for the life of him remember the next town that had a ShinRa presence. He was saved, however, when the truck driver launched into a lecture on wasting company resources, which he would have Zack know, was paid for by the guys on the street – greedy ShinRa bastards. Zack stood listen and attempted to look suitable chasten. After a couple of 'yes, sir' and 'no, sir', Zack asked if they could grab a lift in the back of the truck.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

Zack paused, the man was serious.

"I can pay you?" ventured Zack.

"How much?" asked the man with a tilt of his head.

Zack settled Cloud on the ground and rifled through the pack and pulled free a couple of notes.

"Yeah, that will do," said the driver as Zack leafed though the money to see how much he had.

"That's almost a hundred bucks," said Zack.

"So?" Zack realised the guy would have no problem leaving them where they were if Zack didn't give him the money.

"Half now, half when we get there," said Zack.

The guy didn't look pleased with the deal. In fact, it looked like he was going to refuse – quickly, Zack handed over half the cash, almost pushing into the guy's face. Seeing the money so close had the desired effect.

"Fine but you're in the back – you guys reek," he said grabbing the money.

"Where are we going?" asked Zack as he hoisted Cloud into his shoulder.

"Arda," grumbled the driver.

Zack nodded and headed for the back of the truck. He had no idea where that was.

XxX

The ride was uncomfortable. The trees took up most of the room leaving Zack to twist himself and Cloud among the roots. He could reach the cab window but doubted their driver would engage in conversation anyway. He also drove like a lunatic – fast with no regard for the terrain he was driving over. Dips and hole in the dirt track he ploughed had them jostling among the roots and soil that covered the bed of the truck. The only saving was that the pungent earthy smell of the soil masked the smell of pee. It also didn't give Zack chance to brood, he had to constantly readjust Cloud so he wouldn't be crushed as the trees were shaken around with them. As they drew closer to the mountains the terrain began to change, no longer so flat – hills and rock formations. After twenty-five minutes, Zack saw a town coming into view. It was smaller than Nibleheim. Zack briefly wondered if it was Arda but their driver showed no signs of slowing. Zack tried to get a good look at the town as they blurred through it. He wasn't even given a chance to check it out as they left because they suddenly took a left turn heading toward the mountains. Zack was flung to the side and almost landed on Cloud. He shot a glare in the driver's direction but he paid no mind. Zack steadied himself and glanced over Cloud checking he was okay. He was startled to realised Cloud crying, Zack hadn't heard him over the noise of the truck and the driving. Zack as even more alarmed to discover that, when he went to reassure Cloud, the blond was shaking uncontrollably and jerking occasionally. He had also thrown up again – motion sickness. The crazy driving wasn't helping either.

"Hey, Cloud," yelled Zack over the noise. "It's okay, Spike."

Zack took hold of Cloud's hand.

"It's okay," he said again.

But it was not okay. It was not okay. Zack suddenly felt helpless, overwhelmed and lost - cornered and besieged by his emotions and beset by memories. He felt rage building, he felt sadness… He felt… slowing. The truck was slowing down. Glancing back he could still see the town and just ahead was a small building of some kind and what looked to be rows of palms nestled between the rocky outcrops at the foot of the mountain range. The truck pulled to a stop outside the wooden construction that served as some sort of office for the palm plantation. A smaller truck was parked outside the office. The driver got out the truck and was at the back waiting for the rest of his money before Zack had a chance to look round. Zack handed the money over without a word and a neutral expression. The driver hovered briefly wanting hostile words but when Zack offered him nothing, he spat on the ground and walked to the office. Only then did Zack let his anger show but briefly, people were coming toward the truck. He dropped the tailgate and climbed out, pulling his pack with him before leaning in for Cloud.

Zack didn't spare the office a glance as he headed toward the town. He had slung Cloud over his shoulder, hiding the tremors that run through the blond's body by carrying him. The universal sign for drinking and an eye roll had the curious on their way with a chuckle. Once out of sight of the plantation, Zack cut into the rocky start of the mountain slope. It was easy enough to find a spot to hide out of sight from people moving between the plantation and the town, which Zack assumed to be Arda. However, Zack was fairly sure that if anyone were to move about the outcrops they would be spotted. They could also be seen easily from the sky – it wasn't ideal but it would serve his purposes for now and those were to calm Cloud down so they could continue. Zack didn't want to linger where there were people. People tended to talk, even if they didn't mean to. Conversations start and flow, and before you know it you've said something you maybe shouldn't have.

Zack tried to get Cloud to drink some water but he reacted by violently twisting away. Cloud's reaction seemed to set off another fit of spasmodic jerks. He didn't start crying but his eyes rolled round his head as if he was trying to look for something. Zack tried to calm him but his touch distressed Cloud even more. Zack sat back unsure of what to do, he'd never seen Mako withdrawal and what he had heard had him believe it was more in the discomfort range than the completely agony Cloud seemed to be in. But then, his sources had been the Science Department. And he now knew that nothing truthful came from them. He had a sudden memory of his excitement when he had been accepted into the SOLDIER programme. His joy when Angeal Hewley agreed to be his mentor. And his crushing despair as he sat in the church after he had killed Angeal. Just as he sat now, arms on bend knees, watching his friend suffer. He hadn't been able to help Angeal, and now he couldn't help Cloud. Zack didn't realise he was crying until he could no longer see Cloud clearly. He tried to draw a calming breath but it ended up a sob. Another followed. He half expected Aerith soothing touch at any moment but he knew she was far away and he felt so alone as he wept for the friends he had lost.

XxX

For the second time that day, Zack jerked awake to the sound of a motor. But unlike that morning, he was slower to rise. His legs were stiff from being in the same position for so long, his neck and shoulders protested their abuse. Even as Zack got to his feet, he realised the sound was from the road and the low angle of the sun told him it must been the end of the plantation's working day. A quick glance at Cloud showed he had stopped jerking and had his eyes closed. Zack felt better for it – the rolling panic of earlier had disturbed him more than he cared to admit. Zack crept forward a little and listened to the sound of the truck going back to Arda. He was beginning to wonder at the sensibility of his idea. The plantation workers would notice that there weren't two SOLDIERs in town, it would also likely come up that they hadn't been seen in Arda at all. For the second time in just as many days, he had placed them in potential danger. What was the matter with him? Had he lost the ability to think properly? Little point in dwelling on it now, the sun was setting and the air was getting chilly. Zack would have liked a fire but would never have risked it, no matter how much he wanted warm soup. Thinking of soup reminded Zack of the lunch he had attempted to give Cloud – would now be any different? Deciding to start with water first, Zack scooped up the pack and headed over to his friend.

Zack wasn't sure how he was going to get Cloud to drink the water. Pouring it into his mouth only resulted in him choking – not pleasant for either party. Zack opened the water bottle and rested it on the round before rolling Cloud onto his back and lifting his head slightly. Zack could feel his body trembling but not as violently as before, he took this as a good sign. Taking the water bottle Zack let a few drops fall into Cloud's mouth. No violent reaction. Zack repeated the process, this time Cloud swallowed. Trickery, thought Zack. It was a long process but Zack reckoned he had got Cloud to swallow at least three mouthfuls of water. He was tempted to try get some soup down but the soup was thicker and it was getting dark fast. And despite his afternoon nap, Zack was exhausted. He drank the last of the soup as he tried to decide if they should stay or press on. If they continued tonight which way - further up the mountain or along the edge working toward Costa Del Sol. It would be go to get way from Arda. He didn't know if the people would talk or not but if they did, it would be best to not be around.

Unfortunately the decision to move or stay was made by Cloud. When Zack went to pick him up, he noticed the blond was warm to touch – too warm.

"Oh, Spike," sighed Zack, "what now?"

Cloud wasn't trembling so much as shivering. Zack placed the back of his hand against Cloud's forehead – it was hot. Cloud had a fever. Zack wanted to scream with frustration. Infantrymen he could deal with, running he could deal with, carrying Cloud he could deal with but medical? He knew next to nothing about medical treatments. All he had to draw on came from movies and novels, and he knew enough to know that fiction didn't work in real life.

Zack tried to check Cloud's pulse but he flinched at Zack's touch. Zack turned for the backpack but returned his attention back to Cloud as he gave a low groan and slowly tensed in pain. Again he flinched when Zack tried to calm him. But even as Zack racked his brain thinking of something to relieve Cloud's pain, the blond slowly relaxed with a loud exhale of breath. It was only then that Zack realised Cloud had been holding his breath in pain. Zack didn't like the thought that for a moment Cloud hadn't been breathing. Admittedly through his own volition but it was still unsettling. Zack hovered for a few minutes but Cloud showed no sign of repeating his previous actions. Momentarily satisfied, Zack reached for the backpack and withdrew the water bottle. Not having anything to wet, Zack splashed some water onto his hand and wiped it across Cloud's brow. Ignoring the flinching and twitching, Zack continue until Cloud's hair was fairly damp – the evaporation should cool him down. Or so Zack hoped. As Zack replaced the cap on the water bottle, Cloud tensed again but didn't make a sound. Zack waited, ready in case he had to do something – he wasn't sure what but he would be ready. Zack breathed a sigh of relief when Cloud relaxed and started breathing again. It was completely dark now and all Zack had was the sound of Cloud's breathing.

XxX

Zack rolled to his feet desperately attempting to free himself. His heel caught on a rock and he stumbled, back peddling as fast as he could he still fell flat on the ground. He lay blinking for a few minutes, organising his chaotic thoughts. The sun had just risen, casting long shadows amidst the golden light; he dug his fingers into the course ground – he was free. He was free, the ground beneath him told him that. A nightmare, all in his mind – just memories...

"Yeah," he muttered aloud, "memories are so much better."

Zack got to his feet and went over to where Cloud lay. In the early hours of the morning, Cloud's breathing had lost its raggedy edge and he didn't feel so warm so Zack decided to catch some sleep before the sun rose. Checking Cloud over, Zack saw that he wasn't shivering anymore. In fact, he looked to be sleeping peacefully. His body was relaxed, his breathing even and deep, and he even had some colour in his cheeks. Zack didn't want to get his hopes up but maybe, maybe Cloud was on the mend. Surely once the Mako withdrawal had disappeared, Cloud would wake up. Zack grinned at the thought – it was a happy thought.

Though, the smile left his face as he stood and looked round. There was a speck in the sky. Even as he watched it get closer, the sound of rotor blades caught his ears – it was a ShinRa helicopter.

_Turks_.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

[A/N Readers who have played FFVII CC will notice I haven't used any of it so far and while there will be some scenes later on, they'll be greatly reduced. The reason is simply because it doesn't work for this piece of fiction, both in time line and character interactions.]

**The Price of Freedom – The Clandestine Dark Suits **

Zack stood for a moment watching the helicopter trying to see where it was heading. There was no doubt it was heading for Arda, and it wasn't flying directly either. The helicopter turned large lazy circles over the foothills and rocky outcrops that lead up to and surrounded Arda. It was looking for something – looking for them. Zack swore under his breath and hurriedly stuffed their belongs into the backpack before swinging it onto his back. With little caution, he hoisted Cloud over his shoulder and set off. Zack angled up the mountain side looking for a place to hide from aerial view. He had brief luck when he found one almost immediately but it could only hold one of them. Without further thought Zack tucked Cloud under the overhang, making sure he was on his side in case he threw up again. There wasn't place for the backpack so Zack kept it in place on his back. The sudden burst of movement had his muscles protesting, his body also felt sluggish.

Moving further up the mountain, Zack kept the helicopter in sight. Angling round outcrops so he was always hidden. The helicopter circled round the town of Arda twice before continuing its mountain side search. By now Zack could clearly make out the ShinRa logo on the side, he couldn't see the pilot clearly but the lack of shocking red made him think someone other than Reno was piloting – they may actually have a chance.

The closer the helicopter got, the more difficult it was to keep it in sight but remain out of sight at the same time. Zack also had shadows to contend with – the sun cast long shadows and he had to keep his from being cast. As the helicopter got closer it whipped up sand and gravel, making seeing difficult. As it passed over head Zack had to rely on the sounds of the blades for the location of the helicopter as it was near impossible to see through the haze. Wind swirled round him as he crept round the rock he was currently pressed against. From the sound and direction of the wind, Zack guessed the helicopter had passed overhead and continued without incident. Coughing in the aftermath of dust and debris, Zack snuck a look round the rock. The helicopter had moved on in the same lazy circles as before, Zack guessed it to mean he hadn't been spotted. Zack continued to watch the helicopter, looking to see if it would land or continue onward. He was inclined to think it would land, question the people in Arda and, depending on what was said, stay for further investigation or move on. And Zack had no idea what would be said.

Zack had little doubt that he could take the Turks in the helicopter but any interaction with Turks would spell trouble and be a howling siren for their position. In addition, Zack didn't want to fight anyone. The weight of the Buster Sword on his back reminded him that he might have to fight if they wanted to stay free. How long would ShinRa look for them? Weeks, months? Zack's eyes narrowed as the helicopter made to land outside of the plantation. A plan was forming in his mind – once the Turks had search the plantation, they would head down and hide in the plantation while the Turks searched the town. There were many risks and areas of uncertainty in the plan and Zack knew with certainty that if Reno had been piloting the helicopter his plan wouldn't work. As it was, he was risking everything on the observation skills of a rookie Turks.

Zack took a deep breath and blew it out quickly – sooner to start sooner to finish. Moving quickly but still with stealth, Zack returned to where he had hidden Cloud. He was as Zack had left him, though covered in sand stirred up by the helicopter. Even after the rough handling Cloud's eyes were still closed and his body relaxed. Zack frowned as he brushed some of the sand off Cloud's face and checked his breathing before he hauled Cloud onto his back.

"Must have had a rough night," muttered Zack as he started off. "Or maybe you're just sleeping late, hmm?"

Zack decided to stay in the rocky terrain as long as possible and only head into the plantation once the Turk had got to Arda. Zack was surprised to see both Turks, neither of which he immediately recognised, in the truck that rode to Arda. Were there three Turks? Zack was sure he had only seen two in the helicopter as it flew over earlier. Or, more likely, they had left the helicopter unattended. Zack paused his downward journey – why leave the helicopter unattended, someone would take it. But who, he thought. It was highly unlikely that anyone working at the plantation would know how to fly the thing, and Zack surely didn't. It made sense, an extra set of eyes were more useful in town than watching a helicopter no one could steal. It took Zack a lot longer than it should to get to the plantation. Cloud's weight was wearing him down and causing his shoulders to ache.

Getting a closer look at the plantation, Zack saw there wasn't much in the way of hiding space. The palms were too far apart and the office too small. The plantation workers were grouped on the far side of the plantation. They didn't appear to be doing anything particular other than waiting for the Turks to return and catching a quick smoke. Glancing back at the town, Zack saw the truck was making its way back. He swore, he didn't want to risk doubling back – that meant risking the meagre cover of the palms or pushing further into the foothills.

Zack was still cursing his luck when he spotted a dumpster along the side of the office. Smelling as they did after a day in the hot sun and a ride in the mud pit of truck, Zack doubted they could smell any worse after a couple of hours among rotting vegetation – at least Zack hoped it was just rotting vegetation. Rookies tended to forget the grimier aspects of searching. They hadn't seen enough desperation of those in flight. And Zack felt nothing for using that to his advantage. Zack sped up his progress keeping an eye on the returning truck as well as the gathered workers. He found it a little strange that the workers were so fixed on watching the returning truck. It was almost as if they were purposing trying not to look somewhere. Time was too pressed for Zack to mull over potential traps for Turks. The dumpster was a three lid affair – it would make hiding a tad more comfortable not to be squashed but big things that could hide people tended to be noticed. Without further deliberation Zack slotted his sword between the office and the dumpster and lift the first lid. He quickly but careful placed Cloud in the dumpster. Zack noted his eyes were still closed but he no longer had a relaxed expression on his face – in fact, it looked as if he was about to cry. Hanging over someone's shoulder was bound to make anyone uncomfortable.

"Please, not now, Spike," whispered Zack and he clambered in after him.

Zack waited a moment before closing the lid to see if Cloud was going to do anything but he appeared to have calmed down. Before lowering the lid, Zack snagged a bit of foliage and caught it in the lowering lid. Not only did it offer Zack some breathing space – for the dumpster did reek – it gave a little light and, more importantly, a space for Zack to see out without the dumpster looking suspicious with a cracked lid. As Zack scanned the area through the narrow slot, quick breaths drew his attention. At first he thought it was Cloud but even as he thought that he could hear Cloud's soft breathing, he could hear his own. So who drew the shallow fast breaths?

Zack turned to look in the direction of the breathing. A young man was pressed against the far corner of the dumpster, he looked to be about twenty-three or twenty-four and was fairly well muscled – Zack guessed he worked on the plantation, he also guessed that this dumpster was where the plantation workers were _not_ looking. The young man was scared, Zack could see that, and having a SOLDIER glaring at him couldn't be helping. Zack closed his eyes for a second – where in his subconscious had he thought running would be easy? What had made him think such a ridiculous thing? He opened his eyes again and looked straight at the young man before putting his finger to his lips. The youngster nodded quickly and seemed to relax a little. Zack turned his attention back to the scene outside. The Turks were talking to the workers and reading the body language, they weren't getting anywhere. After some minutes the Turks gave up and headed toward the helicopter. Zack watched them through the gap, they didn't look that annoyed. He glanced back at the young man behind him and back to the Turks. If he knew anything about the Turks, they knew something was up but not what they were currently dealing with. Arda would be flagged – he had to get out soon.

The plantation workers returned to the fields as the helicopter started up and made ready to leave. By the time it lifted off the ground, they were working as if nothing had happened. It made Zack suspicious.

"How long after the Turks leave do you come out?" asked Zack still looking through the gap.

"O-only after the chopper can't be seen," answered the young man.

"You do this regularly?" asked Zack noting the helicopter was in no hurry to leave.

"No, but I think they do."

Zack assumed 'they' to mean the plantation workers and the people of Arda. Zack frowned in thought as he watched the helicopter make more lazy circles. The closest towns of note were Rocket Town, North Corel and Nibelheim. All had interests for ShinRa, obviously, otherwise they would be a nameless on a map as Arda was. Any town that had any connect to ShinRa would be teeming with troops by now – he would have to bypass the bigger towns in favour of those that were less likely to have ShinRa troops. Unfortunately, he was SOLDIER, there was no denying it. His presence would be noticed and in some cases, he was sure, would be hated or perhaps, feared – possibly both. Either one made people jumpy and not keen to help.

The helicopter had stopped the circling and was making straight for North Corel. So, Zack thought to himself, not the direction he was to go. He wouldn't be going to Rocket Town either. He needed to go a little south before he tried to cross the water. But first he needed to get out the dumpster.

"Okay," muttered Zack as a few of the workers began to wander over. "Surprise now or surprise later…"

Zack saw little point in delaying the inevitable. Besides, he didn't like the idea of reacting to a situation instead of instigating it – he would have more control of any potential situation if he acted first. With that decided, Zack lifted the lid and stood causing the young man to gasp in fright and the approaching workers to pause. Zack had expected the pause – they had put one guy into the dumpster and a different guy popped up. He gave a friendly smile as the dumpster's other able occupant stood up. The initial hostility that greeted him gave way at the sight of the young man but the workers weren't being friendly too quickly. Not that Zack blamed them, they had no idea who he was. They had just had some Turks sniffing around and now there was a SOLDIER in their midst. The young man next to Zack seemed unsure of what to do next. The rest of the plantation had stopped working and were watching the situation – some curious, some ready to fight.

Suddenly Zack was struck with inspiration – these were not cruel or mean spirited people. They had hidden the young man from the Turks, this showed concern. Or it showed complete hatred for ShinRa but Zack didn't think so. They hadn't attacked him on sight. In fact, they appeared not to know what to do with the SOLDIER before them. With deliberate movements Zack climbed out the dumpster, he let the smile fall from his face but kept his expression neutral. The young man followed suit and moved toward the group of workers while Zack turned his back to them and reached for Cloud. It worried Zack that Cloud hadn't opened his eyes yet but he shoved his concern out the way, he had more important things to worry about now. Zack gently laid Cloud on the Cloud before turning back to the waiting workers. Zack waited, his expression neutral – he needed their help but unlike asking Alice, a woman on her own, Zack had to make sure all, or at least most, of the watching men would help. One wrong move or word could cause one to panic and others, not knowing what to do, might follow the leader.

"We never had a SOLDIER deserter before," said the man in front. Zack guessed him to be the foreman, he also recognised him as the guy who drove the Turks to Arda earlier.

Zack didn't correct the man but he could see that he wasn't wholly convinced by his statement either.

"I do not want to bring trouble-"

"Too late."

The foreman turned round to see who had spoken, a couple of guys looked shifty but Zack knew who had spoken. He gave the guy a level look before returning his attention to the foreman.

"I do not want to stay – I would like to buy some supplies and be on my way," continued Zack before anything else could be said.

After a moment, the foreman nodded and turned to his men.

"Right," he yelled, "back to work. I'll deal with these two."

Slowly the men wondered off and joined the other in whatever tasks they were doing. Once they were alone by the office, the foreman pulled free a pack of cigarettes.

"Thank you," said Zack.

The man just nodded as he lit the cigarette, studying Zack.

"You're not a deserter," he said after a moment. "Deserters are running away from responsibility," he added with a pointed look at Cloud. "If you wanted to leave ShinRa you would have retired."

"I'm not a deserter," said Zack with feeling, wondering how many times he was going to have this conversation. "We are not deserters."

"You do stink though," the foreman said with a bit of smile. "I'm Lucas."

"Zack – and this is Cloud. I would shake your hand but, well…" Zack let a smile creep back on to his face.

"Yeah, keep it to yourself. Let's get you to Arda," said Lucas.

He flicked his cigarette away and headed toward the truck. Zack quickly retrieved his sword from behind the dumpster before pulling his pack out the dumpster and gathering up Cloud. He ignored the looks the workers gave the sword on his back and followed Lucas.

XxX

Lucas pulled up in front of the largest house in Arda. Being the foreman must be a well paying position in a small place like Arda. The house was also beautifully maintained with neat gardens on either side of the walkway. Zack had thought Lucas would take them to the inn but he took them to his house instead. When Zack asked him why, he said that the couple that ran the inn were notorious gossip mongers and he would prefer not to have the Turks back in Arda.

"I can understand that," said Zack standing next to the truck.

"Also," added Lucas as he came to stand next to Zack, "I know your friend has mako poisoning."

Zack gave Lucas a hard look.

"Hey, hey," said Lucas with raised hands, "I worked for ShinRa as a younger man – very one wanted to be SOLDIER First Class. I failed and decided that maybe it wasn't for me so I came back home."

Zack looked away.

"Yeah, First Class…" he muttered.

He had wanted to be First Class, it had been his dream. And here he was SOLDIER First Class standing in the middle of nowhere covered in mud and rotting vegetation needing help.

"I guess you got what a lot of people wanted," said Lucas.

Lucas reached forward and Zack's hand shot out and caught Lucas' wrist as he reached into the back of the truck. The hold was more firm than needed and Zack's gaze was harsh but when he saw Lucas had been reaching for his pack he let go with an apology. Lucas didn't say anything, he just lifted the pack and started toward the house.

"My wife's name is Mercia," he said continuing casually. "I have three sons – I think they'll like you."

Zack quickly got hold of Cloud, he didn't want to keep Lucas waiting. Following Lucas inside, Zack found the house to be just as well looked after. Nothing was overly new but it was neat and tidy. The smell of bread was coming from the kitchen and for a moment Zack imagined himself at home.

"Zack?"

Zack's eyes snapped open, he glanced about trying to place himself. He hadn't realised he had closed his eyes – he had almost dozed off standing upright in a strangers house! How long had it been since their escape…? Two days? Was that all?

Zack focused his attention to find Lucas looking at him patiently, a woman stood quietly by his side. Zack assumed it to be Mercia. She gave Zack a hesitant smile. Seeing how neat and contained the house was and Mercia herself, Zack suddenly felt terribly uncomfortable standing where he was, how he was.

"Sorry – I'm…" Zack was suddenly at a loss, his mind betraying him by refusing to work.

"Let's get you guys cleaned up first," said Mercia suddenly coming forward and hustling them up the stairs.

Zack started to protest but once again he found his mind to be blank. Was this a side effect of Mako poisoning? Memory loss? Lack of cognitive function? Maybe he was tired? Sleep deprivation affected thought patterns – he had been doing some rather spectacular blunders recently. Ideas that had seemed good at the time soon got away from him and didn't seem so good later on. What was he doing in this house? Leaving the mountain had been a bad idea. The worst idea had been getting into the truck heading for Arda in the first place, for now he had no money and what felt like millions of witnesses to their location. Finding himself in the bathroom also didn't ease his nerves – he was zoning out too often. He couldn't afford it. He shifted Cloud from his shoulder to the floor and noticed a small frown on Cloud's face as the water ran into the bath. The sound brought a moment of unease to Zack as well. Running water had always been a rather calming sound to Zack but now it reminded him of a tank filling up.

"It's okay, Spike, it's just a bath," said Zack as he continued to remove Cloud's more than grubby gear. "You'll feel a whole lot better once you're clean."

Zack knew he would. He had been unsure of Mercia helping him wash Cloud but as she had pointed out, she had raised three sons – she knew what she was doing. Zack had to admit to himself that Mercia probably had a better idea of what to do than he did. He really didn't know anything about looking after anyone but himself. It's all he ever had had to do really. Now things were different, and not just looking after Cloud, he had made a promise to Aerith. He had to keep at least one promise, right…?

"The water's ready," said Mercia breaking into Zack's thoughts.

"Thanks," said Zack as he put Cloud's arm around his neck and scooped up his legs.

Mercia stepped back so Zack could put Cloud into the bath. Zack was glad she did – Cloud initial reaction to feeling the warm water against his skin was to react, and react violently. He thrashed against Zack's hold, almost causing Zack to lose his grip.

"Cloud," called Zack hoping the sound of his voice would calm him down.

It did the opposite – he started crying and tossing his head from side to side. Unable to keep a gentle grip on Cloud, Zack lowered him into the bath lest he dropped him. Cloud gasped and his eyes snapped open as the water covered his body. But even as his blank eyes darted round in fright, his body began to relax as the water warmed his muscles. His eyelids slowly lowered as his head came to rest against the side of the bath.

"See," said Zack wiping the tears from Cloud's face, "I told you you'll feel better."

Zack waited till Cloud was completely relaxed before stepping back.

"The shower's in the main bedroom," said Mercia reaching for the cloth that lay over the edge of the bath.

"I-"

"I'm not cleaning him up so you can dirty him again when you take him out," interrupted Mercia.

Once again, Zack had to concede to her point. It didn't help his fragile state of mind.

"Thanks," he said. "I'll be quick."

Standing under the pummelling water Zack was forced to admit to himself some things he had unconsciously been pushing away. One, they had been in the mansion a lot longer than he first thought – he hadn't used his muscles in months. Two, he was not well. He was fooling himself thinking the trembling muscles were just fatigue and the occasional nausea was from eating too fast, his body was battered and abused. Three… and this was a hard one – he was scared. And not of the Turks that hounded his steps, he could take out anyone that threatened him. He was scared of his memories. He was scared of remembering.

Pulling back the shower curtain Zack saw his clothes had been removed and a pair of folded track pants had been placed on the toilet seat. Zack idly wondered how long he had been in the shower as he towelled himself dry and stepped into the pants – they were a bit short but Zack wasn't really in a position to complain. He caught sight of the wall clock as he went back to the main bathroom. He started at it for a moment – it was almost 09h30. Zack felt it should be later, much later – afternoon even. Zack watched the second hand move round the clock and suddenly gave a shiver. He remembered someone holding his wrist counting heart beats in a minute. The hand was cold with the smooth feel of rubber gloves. He turned rather violently away from the clock and walked quickly to the bathroom but it was empty.

Zack ran back into the passage. He was about to call Cloud but obviously the blond hadn't walked out on his own. What was Lucas' wife's name…? Maria?

"Mercia," he called frantically.

"Here." The voice came from the far end of the passage.

Zack followed and found himself in a busy room. There were posters all over the walls – most of them were of cars and motorbikes. Expensive speed machines. Zack gave a half smile at the sight. Cloud was on the bottom bed of a bunk dressed in dark green pyjamas, Mercia was sitting on the bed as well.

"My youngest son is very into his cars and bikes," explained Mercia from where she was sitting.

Zack noticed that she held Cloud's hand. His eyes were closed again but he looked fairly relaxed and even had a bit of colour in his cheeks.

"Some of these are very nice to drive," said Zack pointing at the few vehicles that he had driven as a SOLDIER.

"Zehn is going to question you to death-" Mercia stopped short. "Sorry, that was careless."

"Don't be," assured Zack.

"I thought you might want to be close to your friend and Zehn has two beds; you can sleep here," said Mercia.

"Ah… We really can't stay," said Zack. "I'm really grateful for your help but I have Turks on my tail – they are not nice people."

"They have looked here already," said Mercia.

"They will come again," said Zack. "I know them. The two Turks that were here are inexperience and made many mistakes – they will come again, with others." Zack knew it to be true. He also knew Tseng would send Reno or Rude. There was no hiding from them – they could sniff out a rat anywhere, they were rats themselves.

Mercia was about to say something but Zack continued.

"Look at me," he said. "I am a SOLDIER, SOLDIER First Class, and I am on the run from ShinRa. You think they're going to let someone like me go?" And all that I now know, Zack added silently – the secrets, lies and horrors that were beneath the exterior of ShinRa. "They will look until they find me."

"Are they going to come back today?" asked Mercia.

Zack paused. It wasn't likely they would but he once accepted help, from Alice, and it had put her in danger. He didn't want to risk the lives of anyone else. He wanted to say no but Mercia had a point – today he was safe from the Turks. Hadn't Alice used a similar argument? He couldn't really remember. Zack suddenly realised he needed to sleep. How was he expected to look after Cloud if he was dead on his feet? He needed to be thinking clearly and planning ahead, not reacting to the situations he found them in. Today he would sleep and tonight he would be rested and able to do plan his next move.

"Thanks," said Zack.

Mercia nodded and stood. She tucked Cloud's arm back under the blanket and left the room. Zack rolled his head from left to right, easing muscles. It was then he caught sight of a SOLDIER poster. The top half was obscured by another poster but Zack didn't need to see the face to know who the katana and black leather coat belonged to. _Sephiroth_. Zack glared at the poster remembering – he could almost feel the heat of flames, the sting of cold steel. He suppressed a shudder and climbed into the top bed. He would sleep for a few hours and then get ready to plan, plot and outrun the Turks.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

[A/N I'll be slowing with updates as work consumes my time again.]

**The Price of Freedom – Truth Behind the Project **

Zack woke late in the afternoon. The light was warm coming through the windows. A soft breeze played with the edge of a poster that hadn't been tacked down. Zack stared at the poster for a while – it was of ShinRa's latest all terrain vehicle. Zack hadn't had a chance to drive it yet – he still wanted to but doubted he would ever have the chance now. Rolling over, Zack hung his head over the edge of the bed to check on Cloud. He was still in the same position Mercia had left him in, once again staring at nothing. Or maybe… Zack followed Cloud's line of sight. Maybe he was looking at the motorbike that adored most of the wall in various angles and sizes.

Zack lay for some time listening to the sounds of the house. He heard people arriving, assuming them to be Lucas and Mercia's sons from the way they spoke. He couldn't hear exact words but got the idea from tone and manner. His thoughts drifted to where he and Cloud were going to go from Arda. Costa Del Sol was now out of the question. It was too risky. Not only would it be full of ShinRa infantrymen but the Turks would be keeping an eye on it as well – it was the most direct route to Midgar. He would have to go a little south before he tried to cross over. There were many little fishing village along the coast. He was sure he could pay enough for someone to take them across. And to another little village, not to Junon – Junon was out of the question. If Costa Del Sol was risky, Junon was suicide. Any landing between Junon and Midgar would be fine. But first de needed to get south. The best option in terms of hiding would be along the mountain range – he would have to stay west until there was no chance anyone from North Corel would finding them and then cross over the range before Gold Saucer. Going along the mountain would take time but it wouldn't cost that much, in fact, with Zack hunting for their food, it wouldn't cost anything. But he would need money to pay someone to take them across the water. The chances were he might need a lot of money. Right now Zack had no money – he had used it all to get to Arda. The sensibility of that plan was still up to debate but there was no use fretting or worrying about action he had done. He had to concentrate on actions he was going to do.

Mercia was right about one thing – the Turks had looked in Arda for them. And Zack was right about one thing – they would come back. There was a lot of land to cover before the Turks could begin to reinvestigate suspect places. Zack figured at least two weeks, possibly three depending on how many men ShinRa was willing to put on the task. Zack would need to speak to Lucas about the towns in the area – he wasn't keen to stay in Arda. He was sure the Turks had marked it as one of the ones to investigate first. The incident that morning with the hiding of a deserter would have alerted someone.

Though there was a chance that because of the deserter the Turks would look elsewhere as they would 'know' what was happening in Arda. Ultimately it would depend on how much information the Turks had.

Laughter drifted up from below. Someone was having a good time… Zack thought he detected an underlying tone of nastiness. The laughter continued – it was full of cruelty. A hand grabbed Zack's arm, he tried to pull free but the grip was strong. And cold. Zack felt his body getting colder and he started to shiver. With a yell he pulled himself free and for a moment he felt like he was floating before he landed heavily on the bedroom floor. He cast about for his attacker but it was a dream - he had entangled himself in his blanket as he had dozed off and dreamt and fallen out of bed. He jumped as the bedroom door open.

Lucas was about to step into the room when he saw Zack on the floor, he glanced at the top bunk before asking if Zack was okay.

"Yeah," said Zack, he didn't elaborate but got to his feet instead, wondering how it had got so late.

"We're about to have dinner if you want to come down," said Lucas.

"Thank you," mumbled Zack putting the blanket back on the bed.

Zack straighten his clothes and checked on Cloud. His breathing was even and calm, his eyes were open but free of panic but still blank, blinking slowly.

"Hey, Spike," said Zack ruffling his hair, "I'm going to get something to eat, okay."

Lucas was waiting in the passage for Zack. They didn't say anything on the way down but chatter drifted up the stairs. Zack paused at the doorway to the large kitchen, warm air wafted passed him from the wood cooker – there was no electricity this far out of nowhere. Mercia was busying dishing some mashed potato onto a plate. Three boys, Lucas' sons, were seated at the table in the middle of the kitchen. Zack guessed them to be round 14, 18 and 21 years of age, they looked like younger versions of their father. The youngest's face lit up when he saw Zack – this was obviously Zehn – the other two showed passing interest but their focus for the moment was the meal before them.

"Take a seat," said Mercia as she placed the plate of food off to one side.

Zack smiled as he took a seat and Mercia put a clean plate in front of him. Zack couldn't deny how ravenous he was, and the chicken and vegetables before him smelt delicious. He paused in dishing some carrots when he noticed Zehn was trying to look at his eyes. Lucas saw and cleared his throat pointedly, Zehn quickly muttered an apology and continued eating.

Zack had never sat through a more awkward dinner. Mercia made several attempts to elicit conversation but Zack was a huge question sitting at the end of the table. He knew his presences was distracting to the daily life of Lucas' family and felt stronger about his need to be away from Arda. He was disrupting this family's life and placing them all in danger. At one time Zack would have taken umbrage at someone suggesting that ShinRa would endanger civilians' life but he knew how they treated those they 'valued', he didn't want to think about how they would treat those they perceived as having no value.

"Is there anything Cloud doesn't eat?" asked Mercia as dinner finished and plates were being gathered.

"Nah," said Zack, "he eats anything – the army…"

Zack stopped. He was going to say the army beat any nonsense and fussiness out of a person. Zack waited while the boys took the dishes to the scullery and started washing up.

"Sorry," apologised Zack. "I'm not usually unable to finish sentences – guess I'm more tired than I thought."

"Well," said Mercia as she started mashing the carrots and mixing them with the mashed potato she had set aside earlier. "I must say, after the solid sleeping you did this morning, I am surprised. You didn't even stir when Zehn came home."

Zack frowned. Had Mercia check on him while he slept and he didn't hear her enter the room? Had he been that wiped this morning? Mercia misunderstood his frown and didn't say anything further. Zack cursed slightly.

"Um, Cloud won't be able to eat that. Yet," added Zack. "He, um, can barely handle water right now so, um…"

"Oh, I'll mash it up really fine," said Mercia.

"No, he can't…" Zack cleared his throat. "Cloud is very…" Zack had to stop again. He looked at the table top for a moment trying to swallow the lump in his throat. One side effect of being rested and thinking properly – Zack was realising the horror he had left behind, realising how sick Cloud really was, how much depended Cloud was on him.

He missed the silent communication between Mercia and Lucas while he tried to gain control of his emotions.

"I'll make a broth, it will be thin like water but more nutritious," she said getting to her feet.

Zack nodded his thanks. He had a sudden image of Aerith smiling at him as he kneeled by her flowers, for a moment he thought he could smell her flowers – he had to be strong for her, she was waiting. He looked up, clear eyed, to meet Lucas' contemplative gaze.

"Shall we move to the sitting room?" he asked.

"Sure," said Zack with no hint of his recent turmoil – that was behind him, he was in control again.

He followed Lucas into an overly stuffed sitting room. There were big armchairs round the fireplace and glass cabinets lined the walls. Though on closer inspection, the cabinets were empty and the armchairs had been darned many times. Maybe Lucas was not a well off as Zack had initially thought. The two ornate lamps on the mantel piece had been lit and cast a warm yellow light.

"Firstly, I would like to say that ShinRa will not hear of your stay from me nor my family," said Lucas as he sat in what looked to be his regular spot. There was a book on the table next to the chair, along with reading glasses, a pipe and a box of tobacco.

"I know," said Zack. He noticed a basket of sewing project next to his chair and assumed it to be Mercia's regular spot. "I didn't doubt that at all. I mean, you were hiding someone in your dumpster."

Lucas nodded.

"Now, he is a deserter."

"Infantrymen by the look of him," said Zack. "Did he say why he ran?"

"No," said Lucas picking up his pipe. "I don't ask really – just like I'm not going to ask why you are running, why your friend has mako poisoning. I wanted you to know that I understand and that you don't need to make excuses."

"Okay," nodded Zack in understanding.

"But you should know, you will need to think of something if you leave," warned Lucas pushing tobacco into his pipe.

"If?" frowned Zack. "I have to leave."

"And go where? The Turks are looking for you and they've already searched here," said Lucas. "You will not be the first run away to take up residence here."

"The Turks will come back," said Zack.

"Because you're SOLDIER?" asked Lucas.

Zack nodded instead of answering – he wasn't entirely sure it was just because he was SOLDIER. Hojo was up to something more than developing a super soldier – Zack was sure of it.

"So where you gonna go – Rocket Town, North Corel? The only other place you might have been able to use is now a ShinRa town," said Lucas.

"ShinRa town?" asked Zack. He had a pretty good idea of which town Lucas was talking about.

"Nibelheim," said Lucas confirming Zack's thoughts. "Something happened in that town – ShinRa denies it but the people there, they're too friendly and their stories too perfect."

Zack knew exactly what happened to Nibelheim – the real Nibelheim.

"Sephiroth died there too," said Lucas.

"Yeah, so those three are the nearest towns?" asked Zack.

Lucas didn't miss the change in conversation and correctly suspected Zack knew more than he was letting on. He began to wonder about the 'death' of Sephiroth, and not for the first time.

"Yup – nearest towns," he said instead finally lighting his pipe.

Zack let his head fall back against the armchair back wishing his geography of the continent was better.

"I could use your help here," suggested Lucas.

"I can't stay here," said Zack. "I'm putting Arda at risk being here."

"You know when Sephiroth died, they cancelled the SOLDIER programme," said Lucas.

"What?" said Zack sitting up.

Lucas nodded.

"You and your friend are part of a very elite group to begin with, and now more so. You say you're First Class? There might, being generous, be three or four First Class SOLDIERs left. A handful of Seconds and Thirds."

"Three or four?" asked Zack shocked. "But… but, no… Why?"

"The war with Wutai got rid of most of them, then Sephiroth died and those that were left weren't replaced when they died. The programme was cancelled and those of Second or Third Class remained where they were – no more promotions. In fact, no more promoting of SOLDIER at all. You're like a conspiracy theory now, urban legend of sorts for the youngster."

What the hell had happened in the months they had been prisoner?

"So you're saying not only am I going to stick out for being a SOLDIER, I'm going to get more attention because I'm a SOLDIER that's alive?" asked Zack.

"Pretty much," said Lucas settling back into his chair.

Zack let his head drop into his hands – this was going to be much harder than he thought. Fear of SOLDIER he could have handled and, possibly, used but awe would be more damaging to secrecy and stealth.

"As I was saying – my busy season is coming up and I could use a hand on the plantation," said Lucas. "The pay is poor, to be honest, but I can offer room and board."

Zack turned his head to the door moments before Mercia walked in. She had a bowl of broth in her hands – Zack could smell beef and marrow through the tobacco smoke.

"The broth is ready."

Zack slid his eyes back to Lucas.

"Think about it, tell me tomorrow," said Lucas.

Zack nodded after a bit, got to his feet and follow Mercia up the stairs. He heard muffled humming from one of the boys' bedroom as he passed on his way to Zehn's room. The door was open and he could hear talking from the room – he didn't recognise the voice but it was young, it had to be Zehn.

"That boy," muttered Mercia. "I told him to stay out his room."

"It's fine. I'm sure Cloud likes the company," said Zack fairly sure Cloud would normally not like the company. Even if Zehn was only a couple of years younger than him, Cloud didn't 'chat' with strangers. But then again, Zehn was talking about swords so maybe he might.

Zehn's chatting fell flat when Zack and Mercia walked into the room, his eyes widened a bit.

"Mom…?" he said, Zack could see he was thinking hard. "I thought he might be lonely."

"Save your excuses," said Mercia good naturedly.

Zehn stepped back from the bunk so Zack could pull Cloud into a sitting position.

"Hey, Cloud – you up for some dinner? Beefy broth," said Zack.

No change from when Zack had left him – Zack preferred no change to change for the worse. He stuck out his hand for the bowl of broth. Mercia handed it over without saying anything. With the slow dribbling of liquid into Cloud's month, Zack managed to get him to drink almost the entire bowl. There had been one choking incident and some coughing that had Mercia concerned but consider how past feedings had gone, this was nothing to worry about. Mercia sent Zehn to get a warm cloth from the bathroom so Zack could wipe Cloud's face.

"Is there anything else you need?" she asked as Zack sat watching Cloud after he had cleaned him up.

"Nah, thanks. I'm just going to wait a bit before I lie him down again. He sometimes gets sick after eating," said Zack.

"Why?" asked Zehn quietly from his desk. His mother had allowed him to stay so long as he didn't say anything.

"He's very sick," said Zack. "Sometimes sick people can't handle food."

"But if you're sick, you need to eat," pointed out Zehn.

"It's strange, isn't it?" said Zack with a smile.

"You need to get your homework done and ready yourself for bed, young man," said Mercia effectively wiping the smile of Zehn's face.

"Can't I stay just for a little bit?" begged Zehn. "He's a SOLDIER."

"Zehn…" tried Mercia. How could she make a fourteen year old understand what she barely knew herself? Lucas preferred not to tell her about his youth with ShinRa.

"It's okay," said Zack. "I can answer a few questions – rent for using your room."

Zehn's eyes light up. He looked at his mother with the eagerness of youth.

"Okay, okay," said Mercia shaking her head. "But you go when Zack's had enough, okay?"

"Yes, thank you, thank you," said Zehn almost bouncing in his seat.

Mercia collected the bowl and cloth before leaving.

Zehn was suddenly shy after his mother left. Zack smiled and said,

"I see you have some nice bike posters."

"Yeah," grinned Zehn as his eyes scanned his collection. "My dad gets them for me when he goes to Rocket Town."

"What does he do in Rocket Town?" asked Zack.

But Zehn shrugged.

"Work?" He didn't seem sure himself.

"Are you First Class?" asked Zehn suddenly.

Zack nodded. He had hoped to keep the conversation on bikes and cars – silly really, Zehn obviously wanted to be SOLDIER.

"First Class," breathed Zehn. "Did you know Sephiroth?"

"Yes," said Zack but didn't elaborate.

"Wow." Zehn was almost bubbling with excitement. "Dad said I could have joined SOLDIER if it was still around."

Zack highly doubted that but nodded anyway. He wasn't sure what ShinRa had done to Lucas but the same add some deep resentment with the company. Zack also got the impression that Lucas knew more about ShinRa than he let on. The workers at the plantation must also have something against ShinRa. Otherwise they won't cooperate with Lucas when he hid deserters. Interesting – there had been grumblings about ShinRa before but what had happened that had turned almost everyone against the company.

"What was he like?" asked Zehn quietly.

"Sephiroth?"

Zehn nodded.

"He was…" _a monster_ "…a good SOLDIER. He was strict but fair," said Zack. And he had been – he just didn't end that way. He had been betrayed by ShinRa in the end, Zack realised. Betrayed just like him and Cloud. Angeal as well. And Genesis. All betrayed – all dead or broken.

Zehn sensed that Zack didn't want to talk anymore. He got up quietly and said goodnight. Zack threw him a smile as he passed but it felt from his face as soon as Zehn was gone. Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth were ShinRa experiments, creations – projects. The SOLDIER project. ShinRa was like a child with a chemistry set, playing. He and Cloud were projects. Zack found himself looking at his hands wondering what Hojo had done to him. And to Cloud. He had seen Genesis' desperation, Angeal's confliction and Sephiroth's madness.

ShinRa had lost its allure to Zack long ago, he was under no illusions about ShinRa and he still felt horror at the prospect of what he might be, might become. Angeal had been full of pride and honour when he realised what he was, what he was becoming. How had they felt having all that they thought to be true shattered like a mirror? Unsuspectingly living a lie, cruelly deluded by those they trusted.

The lamp flame spluttered and flickered. Zack stared at it as it dwindled. He had once said to Angeal that he didn't understand what Angeal was thinking at all and Angeal had confessed to not knowing himself. Zack watched the flame grow smaller and eventually go out.

He sat in the dark thinking about just how much he hadn't understood.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

[For those that sent kind words – thank you.]

[A/N Not my best, but it should get better.]

**The Price of Freedom – Dreams and Pride **

Work on the plantation was simple and for the most part there wasn't much to do but it was currently harvest season meaning there was much to do. Zack had spent the last three days climbing the tall palms and collecting the ripe fruit. The harvested fruit was then taken over to trestle tables where it was sliced thinly and laid out to dry in the baking sun. The dried fruit would later be packed into boxes and shipped to Midgar for distribution. It had to be done quickly otherwise the fruit would spoil. The workers scrabbled up and down the palms all day, however, it took Zack nearly twice as long as the others to collect the fruit. Climbing the palms wasn't the problem, the problem was hanging on and cutting the fruit free before putting it into the string bag that hung from his back. Katila, a young girl that Lucas had sent to instruct Zack, could fill her bag with ease. Zack on the other hand was forever getting tangled and once or twice had dropped his knife. It was cause for much mirth for a few of the other workers – Zack knew it was because he was SOLDIER. He could hear the muttering of SOLDIER, ShinRa and mako, and none of them were friendly. On the whole, most of the workers ignored him unless they had instructions or advice, though only Katila gave Zack any advice. And she seemed keen to talk and chat to Zack. Zack took the hint with regard to the other workers and make no attempts to initiate conversation. It wasn't like he wasn't starved for conversation with Zehn endlessly questioning and discussing various aspects of ShinRa in the evenings after dinner. He hadn't brought up Sephiroth again but Zack could tell he really wanted to know more about him – he was Zehn's hero.

The last of the fruit had been harvested and every one pitched in to slice the remaining fruit. Lucas had told Zack there would be some weeks of work but with the fruit harvested, Zack couldn't see what else there was to do. He really hoped, or rather, needed to be physically busy. Two nights ago he had woken from a nightmare. He couldn't remember what he had been dreaming about but he had felt restrained and helpless. He had woken shivering even though it wasn't cold. As he spread the sliced fruit on the trestle tables he glanced at Arda in the distance – it looked like it could be a decent run. He might even start taking Cloud for walks. As it was Cloud spent all night lying down and all day sitting in a chair by the window. He had to do something otherwise his muscles would atrophy and since he wasn't able to move on his own, it was up to Zack to help him. The stumbling shuffling was better than not moving at all. He would have to ask Lucas about where to walk, he didn't need people talking and spreading rumours. Zack remembered dark rumours that he had dismissed as scare stories for rookies. He wondered if he had been a scare story.

As Zack turned back to the tables he saw Katila making her way toward him. She smiled pleasantly as she joined Zack.

"Tomorrow starts the heavy work," she said as she deftly sliced through the fruit.

"And what is that?" asked Zack slicing somewhat slower. Zack couldn't help but noticed she used her knife with ease and skill.

"The palms are stripped of their leaves so only healthy leaves are produced for the next crop. Then the older palms are cut down and cut into planks. The new palms that you arrived with are then planted so we can have a harvest every six months instead of only once year."

"Okay," said Zack mentally running though all he had thought he know about agriculture – he was a small town boy after all. And he was still pretty sure fruit came about once a year.

"The new palms trick the older ones into bearing fruit," added Katila seeing Zack's expression.

"Ah," said Zack with understanding. "It's been a while since I was out the city."

"Where are you from?"

"Gongaga," answered Zack easily. Luckily, he didn't outward wince at his truthful words – he would have made an awful Turk. He couldn't even remember to lie to save and protect himself.

"Gongaga…? They have a reactor, don't they?" asked Katila, her interest sparked.

"Yeah," said Zack.

"We don't have a reactor so we don't get put on the map," said Katila.

She seemed disappointed that Arda was under ShinRa's radar.

"Sometimes," she continued, "we have Turks running around looking for deserters." Suddenly she grinned, "but they never find them."

Zack smiled in return. He didn't know what to say and was unsure what to say in case he let something slip. On the whole, the people of Arda seemed to be okay with hiding people, or rather, most of the people seemed okay with the idea – if there was any merit to Lucas' worry about gossip. Or maybe SOLDIER was rarer and so worth the risk of gossiping. All the thoughts and possible options and decisions were wearing on Zack – it wasn't his gig, he was a man of action.

"I plan on becoming a Turk," announced Katila. "I've been saving my money for a ticket to Midgar."

"Turks…" murmured Zack. Zack knew more of the Turks than he cared for.

"Yup," said Katila missing his tone. "It was my idea to hide the deserters. I actually wanted to ask you something?"

Zack mentally braced himself, he had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"I wanted to know if you would mind training me while you are here. I've mastered all I know in the books I've studied but book learning is different to actually doing it," said Katila in a rush.

It was the last thing Zack wanted to do. What could he tell her to dissuade her from going to ShinRa? Did he tell her the truth now? Did she think the Turks just flew around in helicopters and wore black suits? Did she believe that SOLDIER recruitment rubbish?

"Katila…" Zack wasn't sure how to continue. Could this young girl kill someone?

"You are a SOLDIER," said Katila. "You're strong, you can fight."

"Can you kill me?" asked Zack quietly, and somewhat unintentionally.

Katila frowned.

"Why would I want to kill you?" she asked.

"Because you've been ordered to," said Zack letting his mouth take over. "The Turks chasing me and Cloud have been ordered to kill us."

Katila stopped slicing fruit and looked at Zack. He could see confusion and upset in her eyes.

"Cloud would be easy," continued Zack, curious as to why he didn't stop talking. "He can't fight back, he can't move at all."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Katila in a small voice.

"Can you kill him?" pressed Zack.

Katila looked around, clearly upset.

"I don't want…" she stopped. "The deserters… they don't just pay a fine, do they?"

Zack wasn't entirely sure on that.

"Turks..."

Katila suddenly put her knife down and left the table. Zack watched her go and made no effort to convince the onlookers that everything was okay. Maybe he shouldn't have said those things to her. But she was still young, she could find another path to follow – a path that didn't involve ShinRa. Katila might hate him and not speak to him again, but maybe he had saved her. Before it was too late to be saved. Like Angeal, like Sephiroth. And maybe… like himself.

Zack completed the rest of the day amid the frosty looks of the other workers. The day finished earlier than Zack would have liked but there wasn't anything else to do. He lingered a bit after everyone had made their way home doing some stretches and squats. Feeling himself warmed up he set off toward Arda at a steady pace. He was careful not to speed up or slow down – it took more effort than he remembered and again he wondered how long they had been stuck in the mansion.

Thoughts of the mansion… Zack had the sudden urge to look behind him and check that nothing was there, creeping up on him. He tried to ignore but he felt sure there was something behind. Something big. Dark and formless. He stopped suddenly and turned, his eyes straining to see into the far distance. But there was nothing. He had known there would be nothing but he had to check as well. Zack stood in the quiet for a while, just breathing in the hot dry air, feeling the setting sun on his face. There was no darkness here.

XxX

After dinner, Lucas asked Zack about that afternoon and what had happened with Katila. Zack was at first hesitant but he told him and added that he now regretted being so harsh with her. It was the truth – he could have been kinder with his words. In the last half of his run home, Zack had come to realise how much anger he had toward ShinRa and it had come out in his conversation with Katila. How he had unintentionally hurt her with his words. Worry and doubt played in the back of his mind – who was looking for them? When would they catch them? He knew it was a matter of time before the Turks showed up, and what would he do then? He was also worried about Cloud – he didn't seem to be getting better at all. Zack had no sure way of knowing but he felt that Cloud was somehow on the mend. He hadn't had any physical symptoms since their first night in the foothills but Zack had on two occasions noticed tears running down Cloud's face. Cloud didn't appear to be distressed so Zack tried not to worry about it too much. But he didn't really know – and there was no one to tell him otherwise. Was being on the run actually killing Cloud?

The two of them sat at the kitchen after the boys had finished cleaning up. Lucas quietly smoked his pipe while Zack sorted out his thought.

"Cloud, um, I need to take him for… a walk…?" Zack suddenly dropped his head into his hand and gave snort of mirth. "I make him sound like a dog – take him for a walk."

"I know what you mean," said Lucas with a smile at Zack's words.

"Walking round the back of the house would be better – I have a little garden there for Mercia," he added. "It's less likely that someone will see you."

Zack nodded in agreement and thanks. Zack stood but paused before he left the table.

"Thank you for everything you've done," he said.

"Thank you for agreeing to work for me," counted Lucas.

Zack threw him a smile as he left the room and headed up the stairs. Cloud was sitting as Zack had left him. Mercia had taken to feeding him earlier in the evenings before Zack got home, and Zack was pleased to hear he had started eating properly – he didn't chew so much but he swallowed whatever was put in his mouth. But what really made Zack's day was that Cloud seemed to know when Zack wanted him to walk. It was slow going but he would put his foot forward when Zack pulled his body forward.

Unfortunately, Zack's good cheer at Cloud's progress diminished quickly. They had barely rounded the small garden when Cloud's feet started to drag. Zack tried to persevere a little longer but Cloud became more and more limp. Zack worked their way over to a small bench under a sad looking tree. Even though Cloud's eyes were open, he slumped down as soon as Zack let go and would have fallen had not Zack caught him.

"You know, Spike," started Zack as he adjusted himself so Cloud could lean against him without falling over, "this place reminds me of Gongaga in some ways. There's only one thing that keeps the town going – the palms. Gongaga had the reactor and Arda has the palms. I don't think people choose to live here, people are born here and just end up staying."

"I just wanted more than that. I wanted to be SOLDIER – to protect." Zack gave a bitter snort of laughter, "I was so happy when Angeal decided to mentor me – I looked up to him. And Sephiroth. I think I even thought at one time that ShinRa was doing good, moving forward."

"It feels so foolish now – honour. Where did honour get us? Used and abandoned like cheap toys. Experimented on like mice and rats."

Zack sat in the gathering dark, just watching the light fade and disappear.

"Where are all my dreams… Where is my pride, Angeal? Gone with the light…?"

XxX

Zack stood watching the plantation workers get ready to fell the palm trees. He had seen Katila but she had purposely walked in the other direction. Not wanting to cause another scene Zack let it pass. He would talk to her later. Besides, right now, he had to learn how to fell a tree.

Last night he had been dreaming about being lost in a dark area, he didn't know where he was but he knew it was a dream. Flittering bits of green kept catching his eye but when he turned to look there was nothing. He could also hear crying but couldn't tell where it was coming from, or who was crying. When he pulled himself from the dream, he realised he could still hear soft crying – it was Cloud.

When Zack tried to calm Cloud but he had resisted and tried to pull away. Zack had refused to let go and continued to hold him until he calmed down. He worried about Cloud the most when he was at work. Lucas' wife was at home but what if Cloud woke? He wouldn't know where he was, or what had happened. Or rather, Zack hoped he wouldn't know what had happened. He would be confused and think himself alone. Zack rolled his head from side to side, took one of the lowering ropes, pushed his thoughts aside and got really to work.

Zack had been given one on the heavy jobs, for which he was grateful. Something to get him back in shape and better able to look after Cloud. Some of the workers hadn't been keen for Zack to do the job. The palms were fragile and couldn't be cut and allowed to fall. Once cut they had to be lower slowly so they could be cut into planks and sold. Once a palm was lowered, the leaves were cut off and set aside to be dried and sold as roofing for beach huts in Costa del Sol.

It didn't escape Zack's notice that one of the workers who was against him working the heavy but delicate job had been the one to speak out against him when he first appeared before them. Zack let it slide and continued with his work. He had enough trouble with Katila being mad at him so by default he had other workers mad at him. He would sort that issue out at lunch.

By the time lunch came round Zack was starving. His arm muscles burned with use and sweat soaked his shirt, along with all the other workers. This was by far the hardest part of the job – and Zack was enjoying every second of it. The physical exertion had dispelled his lingering doubts and haunting thoughts. He waited till Katila was seated with her lunch before standing in front of her.

"I want to apologise for yesterday," he said quickly while her mouth was full of food.

She looked angry at being suddenly caught unawares but she swallowed quickly.

"Okay," she said.

"I took my anger at ShinRa out on you, it was unfair of me and I apologise," said Zack.

Katila was quiet for a moment.

"You are not going to apologise for _what_ you said?" she asked.

"I could have phrased it better," said Zack. "But I said the truth."

Katila looked down at her food. Zack could see she was still upset over his words.

"I have an offer for you," said Zack.

Katila looked up, her brows furrowed.

"I will help you train in the evening," said Zack. "But I want you to think about your future – really think."

Katila said nothing at first but then nodded.

"Okay," she said.

"Good," said Zack. "I'll speak to you later then."

Zack wasn't entirely sure he was doing the right thing but he did it for two reasons – one, he didn't want Katila to go out and try to proof something. He didn't know her at all but felt it was best to be safe. Two, he could do with some practice himself. There was a noticeable difference in the workers' attitudes after lunch.

XxX

Zack met Katila at just outside Arda after he had helped Cloud round the garden again. The result was the same as yesterday – Cloud started out well but ended poorly. Yesterday Zack had been disappointed but he was coming to realise that Cloud's recovery was going to be a lot slower than his. It had been just over a week since they broke out, he just had to give Cloud a month or so. And be patient with him. Zack had been a SOLDIER when they were… taken. His body had had some mako, and over a long time period, and in controlled doses – who knows what Hojo had done to Cloud. Time. Time and patience, thought Zack as he walked over to where Katila stood.

Conversation was a little stilted so Zack dispensed with it and started fighting. Katila did know her stuff but it was all theoretical, she knew the moves but couldn't use them against Zack if he didn't attack in a predictable way. One of the main points Zack tried to get across to Katila was for her to aim for his body and not his weapon. To make every attack a possible kill, even if that attack was a faint. Unfortunately, just as Zack was getting into it, he noticed that Katila was flagging. He called a halt and they headed back to Arda together chatting easily about the various points Zack had brought up during the training session. No mention was made of Turks or ShinRa, much to Zack's relief.

And so the next three weeks consisted of Zack felling palms during the day, walking Cloud around the garden in the afternoon and training Katila in the evening. He was beginning to feel more like his old self. While it felt good, it also meant as he got used to the exercise he wasn't so tired at night and that meant dreaming. And Zack was desperate not to dream.

All too soon, the work was finished. Palms were cut, new palms planted and Zack had a pay packet in his hand. Lucas had been right, it wasn't much. But what the last few weeks had done was bring Zack back to his old strength – his old physical strength but his new mental strength.

He was sad to leave Arda but happy to be on his way to Midgar, on his way to Aerith.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

[A/N Short, but I'm getting back into the writing.]

**The Price of Freedom – Sky Blue Eyes**

It was on the fifth day that Zack noticed the smudge of green before the mountains. It had been his first sign that the mountains were getting closer. Lucas had offered to take them to Costa Del Sol, he was heading that way to sell the palm leaves. Zack had considered but ultimately thought it too risky. Costa Del Sol was not only filled in ShinRa personal, it was filled with people and people loved to talk, especially when they thought they could get something out of it. One thing he was sure of was the Turks would have their spies. He had once heard a dark suited Turk stress _informants_. Whatever the title the job was the same – look, watch and report. He might have been able to blend in and move through the crowd if he had been by himself but he had Cloud with him. And as much as it pained Zack, Cloud brought attention to himself with his wild hair, and he would bring more attention in his current state. Quietly moving through crowds wasn't something they could do.

And he had put Lucas and his family in enough danger. Lucas might have got away with hiding them in Arda but it wouldn't take the Turks long to figure out who had brought them to Costa Del Sol. As it was, Zack knew that the Turks knew there was something up with Arda and the only thing that had saved them was the huge expanse of land the Turks had to cover before they could come back to Arda. Zack also had a feeling the Turks were concentrating their search further south, more specifically, round Gongaga. Zack had the notion that it would be better to cross the sea further south where there would be fewer people to notice them. It did mean heading pass Nibelheim again but Zack was going to take them through the mountains, past Gold Saucer and to the coast. He wanted to cross over somewhere south of Junon, skirt round Junon itself and enter Midgar from the east. At least, that was his plan at the moment. It tended to change and revert back or become something completely ridiculous and fanciful as he walked toward the mountains. But Midgar was always his goal. Midgar - where his girl was waiting.

There was another reason for skipping Costa Del Sol – Zack had no idea what to expect from people once they saw he was SOLDIER. At one time he had known what to expect, how people would react and how to deal with it. But after what Lucas had told him, he wasn't so sure anymore. He wasn't sure about a lot of things. His moments of hope with Cloud's recovery were followed by almost crushing despair. When they left Arda Cloud had walked along side Zack somewhat comfortably all things considered. It had given Zack much hope – maybe too much. By midday Cloud was dragging his feet and shortly after Zack had been forced to stop as Cloud no longer made any effort to walk. It was stop or drag Cloud. Zack had tried again after an hour's break but with no success. Cloud would not walk, he would not even hold himself upright and so, the day's travelling had ended. Day two had been about the same, and day three. Yesterday Zack had managed to get almost an hour of walking in the late afternoon before they had to stop for the night. Zack had felt almost giddy at the progress, maybe they were actually getting somewhere. But that was the extent of their progress for almost a week. A three day journey had taken seven. Zack brushed aside the delays once they were among the trees that lined the foot of the mountain. What did it matter how long it took them? Better to take months than be caught, Zack decided. The decision was easy amid the cool of the forest; a definite change after the heat of the barren land they had left.

The first thing Zack did after entering the forest at midday was to set a trap. He didn't care much what he caught, so long as it was edible and fresh he would be happy. And with Cloud eating properly, it was time to get something more substantial than soup into his system. They had many miles to go and Zack wanted them both fit and healthy when they met up with Aerith. Sure testament that Zack was capable of looking after himself and that her worry was groundless. Zack smiled at the idea as he set up camp for the evening. With the camp set up, Zack propped Cloud against a tree with a good view of their meagre camp and spent the rest of the afternoon chilling and watching the forest life. It was heading for autumn and the forest was alive with animals sorting out their nests for the coming winter. It was late afternoon when Zack went to collect his catch, sure he had caught something. And he had. He wasn't sure what it was but it was a mammal of some kind. Hopefully it tasted good.

Zack returned to the camp, got a fire going and set about plucking the bird. About halfway through he glanced at Cloud to check he was still alright as he was habit. But as he returned to the task at hand, his attention shot back to Cloud. The blond hadn't moved but he was looking at something. Zack wasn't sure if he was seeing things so remained still and watched. A grin slowly spread across his face as he watched Cloud's eyes follow something, he was definitely watching something. Still without moving he turned his head in the direction Cloud was looking. There were some birds flittering through the trees, attacking a bunch of overly ripe berries – the last of the season. And Cloud was watching them. Keeping a hold of his excitement, Zack scrambled over to Cloud.

"Hey, Cloud. Man, I'm so happy you're awake," grinned Zack.

But the smile slowly left his face as he watched Cloud continue to 'watch' the birds even though Zack was in his line of sight. Cloud wasn't looking at anything Zack could see. Whatever Cloud saw, it was in his mind.

"They're pretty, aren't they?" asked Zack pretending for a moment.

But even as Zack watched, the life left those sky blue eyes and Cloud slipped away from him.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

[A/N In retrospect, this should have been part of Chapter Seven. Then again my planning got messed up when my writing got derailed.]

**The Price of Freedom – A Changing Situation **

Zack spent the next two weeks moving south through the forest that shaded the foot of the mountain range. It was pleasant enough, there was plenty of game and the last of the fruit was still good enough to eat. They were also making good progress, the afternoon walking had upped to about three hours. While they still had to take a long midday break, Zack was happy with the overall speed they were making. At first, Zack had dozed where ever they happened to stop but it soon lead to him not being very tired when it came to sleeping at night and the nightmares started coming back, and the noise of the forest didn't help. Waking in the middle of the night to the sounds of scurrying animals reminded him of the rats in the mansion. It wasn't the rats that concerned Zack, it was the memories of the mansion. He didn't want anything to remind him of that. With sleeping out of the question, Zack fell back into his old time passing routine – doing squats.

Halfway between down the mountain range the forest thinned out and disappeared. Still wanting to remain hidden from view Zack moved up into the mountains and continued south. The mountain path would take them much longer but it was less likely someone would see them. Zack was hoping to create a big enough time difference in sighting so that the Turks wouldn't be able to predict their next move. Zack was sure the Turks were concentrating round Gongaga but Zack knew that word would eventually get to the Turks that they had been sighted in Arda. The Turks would have to follow any lead initially as they had none. Zack was sure Lucas wouldn't say anything to the Turks but he wasn't so sure about the other people in Arda, certain plantation workers sprang to mind.

Leaving the forest not only made the journey longer, it made it harder. Zack had to be more careful of where he went and food wasn't as readily available as it was in the forest. On the morning of the third day in the mountains, about an hour into the day's walking Zack thought he heard a helicopter. He glanced around but couldn't see anything. He stopped and listened but there was nothing.

"Maybe I'm going crazy," he muttered aloud. It wasn't the first time Zack had spoken his thoughts aloud. The constant quiet was somewhat unnerving for Zack and while Cloud had never been one for chatting, Zack was sure he appreciated the fact that Zack spoke.

Zack chuckled to himself as he remembered past conversations with Cloud – Zack had done most of the talking as he recalled. There had been this one time when Cloud had talked extensively about –

Zack's foot met empty space, he had stepped into a pothole. He stumbled forward but couldn't right himself with Cloud's weigh hanging off his shoulder.

Without meaning to, he dropped Cloud as he began to slide off the narrow path they had been walking on. He heard Cloud grunt as he landed heavily on the ground but Zack was more concerned by his increasing sideways slide. Much to Zack's dismay, he lost the struggle to maintain upright and started to tumble down the mountain slope with no control at all. Zack knew it was going to hurt as he saw a boulder rushing to meet him.

It was late afternoon when Zack woke. His body was bruised and scrapped – he felt like he had fallen down a mountain. After a series of small movements followed by larger ones, Zack guessed he hadn't broken anything but that didn't mean moving was easy. His shoulders and back burned with pain at any movement. Zack could make out his downward path, he had fallen a long way. What he wanted to do was continue lying for the rest of the night but he couldn't. He didn't know what had happened to Cloud, and even if he knew he was alright he couldn't leave alone in he wilderness. So with slow deliberate steps Zack started his assent.

It took him hours to reach Cloud. The sun was setting behind the mountains when he finally made his way back. Cloud lay on his side staring at nothing, Zack wanted to think he had moved based on how he lay but it was more likely he lay as he had fallen. In the fading light Zack noticed that Cloud was slightly sunburn and some rodent had bitten his hand a few times. The hand that was bitten was pulled up against Cloud's body. It didn't make sense to Zack, wouldn't an animal go for the hand not lying against the body.

With the sun setting, Zack didn't have time to think about it. They were nowhere near a decent campsite even if it was light enough to travel. As painful as it was to move about, Zack couldn't leave Cloud where he lay and with some effort managed to get him into a relatively comfortable position. After moving Cloud Zack leaned back against the rock and closed his eye, forcing himself to relax for a moment, to ease the pain across his shoulders and back. The warm sun woke him the next day.

Zack was annoyed that he had slept so late but he also knew that sleeping was best for healing. However, there was no way Zack would be able to continue that day. His shoulder muscled had stiffen during the night resulting in limited movement and much pain. Checking that Cloud was still okay, Zack set about the slow process of making a fire. Mercia had given them a few useful items including some headache tablets. Zack didn't think they would help much but he took two anyway. Dulling the pain was better than nothing at all.

As he waited for some kind of pain relief, Zack glanced at Cloud.

"I hope you don't remember this," he said. "It's embarrassing."

"But with no broken bones, I'll be fine by tomorrow," continued Zack.

"Better make sure you rest up and recover your strength, we have a lot of ground to cover," he added. "What am I saying… I'm the SOLDIER."

Zack wasn't sure but it looked like Cloud was keeping his injured hand close to his body. Or had he just put Cloud's hand close to his body because it was injured. The more Zack thought about it, the more he was able to convince himself that Cloud had moved his hand on his own. Moving over to where the blond lay Zack pick up his injured hand, and met with no resistance. Zack chewed his lip for a few minutes as thoughts swirled in his head. Decided, Zack pulled free his knife and pricked the back of Cloud's hand with the knife, no response. A quick nick did produce a response – Cloud pulled his hand away quite strongly. Zack smiled, so Cloud had moved his hand when it was bitten. This was a good sign for Zack. If the pain was bad enough, Cloud would react, try to protect himself.

A genuine smile spread across Zack's face. Cloud was still in no way capable for looking after himself but he was making definite progress in his recovery. At the moment all Zack could look forward to was progress. And no matter how small that progress was, he felt supremely happy when it occurred.

"As a reward, you shall have the day to rest," grinned Zack.

It was then Zack noticed the bruise on Cloud's forehead.

"Ah, really hope you don't remember that," he said. "Sorry about that – I'll take better care of you, I promise."

Rock, Zack decided, was not comfortable in any way. How he had slept last night was beyond him. There was no way for him to be comfortable on the ridiculous path where they had made 'camp'. He was beginning to rethink his mountain strategy. Keeping out of sight was good and all but he would like to get to Midgar eventually and in one piece. It was also harder to find food and water among the mountains.

His thoughts on his somewhat limited options were interrupted by voices drifting up from below. At first Zack felt panic rise but squashed it down. He would have heard a helicopter before he saw any Turks. But had he not heard one yesterday? Or had he really just thought he had? He could make out words as the voices got closer. He didn't know who the voices belonged to but they sure didn't belong to Turks. Zack had heard the Turks moan about various things but never about the lack of people that could be robbed. Well, the lack of completely innocent people robbed at knife point in the middle of the mountains.

Zack listened to the men, four by his guess, as they made their way past them. From the speed they were walking and what they were talking about he thought it safe to assume they didn't know he and Cloud were there. It didn't sound like they were headed anywhere particular either. Just drifting round the mountains looking for travellers to rob. Another reason to leave the mountains – Zack didn't want to tangle with bandits and try to protect Cloud at the same time. His experience with the lawless was that they wouldn't hesitate to take down the weak first.

Once they were out of earshot, Zack gathered up their stuff and got Cloud to his feet. But Cloud made no effort to help him and hung from Zack's shoulder causing him some pain.

"Spiky, come on man, you can't be tired."

Zack was loath to stay so pressed on anyway. After an hour Cloud's weight became too much for him so he set up a second camp. They were further down the mountain side and on a more secure area – both in comfort and in defence. Zack didn't make a fire that night and didn't sleep much. As soon as it was light enough to travel Zack was gone. Cloud hadn't been all that helpful in the morning either but after lunch he was stumbled along with Zack as they continued downward. Late in the afternoon Zack caught the sound of running water and changed their downward direction so that they were heading for it. They needed fresh water and they could both do with a little bit of a cleanup. It was a bit chilly but Zack was looking forward to a dip in the water. He hadn't had a wash for a while and his tumble down the mountain had left him pretty dirty, as well as bruised. He was also looking forward to a good drink of fresh running water.

There was one thing he hadn't counted on as they made it to the river – people.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

[A/N - once again players of Crisis Core will notice I've changed a few details.]

**The Price of Freedom – Encounter **

Finding the river had been great but finding it occupied by people… not so much. At first glance Zack knew they weren't the bandits that had passed them earlier. For starters there were more than four of them, there were also some children and a wagon, bright colours and music. They were travelling entertainers – singers, jugglers, acrobats. Zack had heard of them but never seen a performance. But that was not surprising, travelling entertainers didn't have a good reputation and had to scouring a merge living from backwater towns.

Zack watched them for a few minutes. It looked like they setting up camp for the night. Bed rolls were being taken out the wagon, a fire was being lit, a small cooking pot was being filled with water. The setting sun cast a golden light over the whole scene – happy people, calm river, tranquil forest that line the opposite bank. Of all the people Zack had encountered so far, he knew they would be safe with these people. They were outsiders and distrusted. Even if they did say anything, no one would believe them. Even with that, Zack didn't want to use them to further his own needs. Besides it was unlikely they wouldn't want anything to do with Zack and Cloud – they were SOLDIER after all. But they needed water and the gypsies had camp at the base of the only way down to the river.

Zack thought about going down the collect water by himself but dismissed the idea. He wanted to travel alongside the river. Their tour through the mountains had taught him that they needed water more than security. The river was broad and shallow but still moving – ideal for drinking, bathing, cleaning clothes. And exactly why the gypsies were travelling along it.

Zack crept back to Cloud. His back twinged a bit as he pulled Cloud to his feet. It didn't help that Cloud was more limp than he had been that morning. Zack wondered if there was something wrong with Cloud. He put him back down to check him over. He didn't have a fever and the bites on his hand weren't infected. He did, however, still have a bruise on his forehead from when Zack had dropped him. Zack gently ran his fingers over the area – it was slightly swollen.

"Does your head hurt?" asked Zack.

Maybe that was it – Cloud didn't want to do anything because his head hurt. His hand must hurt as well. Zack briefly wondered if he could get Cloud to take some pain medication. He dropped the idea when he couldn't think how he could get Cloud to swallow two tables.

"Let's just get to the river first, and take it from there, okay?"

Again his back protested a little but Zack ignored it, he hoisted Cloud onto his back – it was quicker and less strenuous than having Cloud hang off his shoulder - and set off for the river.

XxX

Zack made no attempt to hide his approach to the camp. He was about half way there when people noticed and stopped their various activities to watch him come down to them.

Once within a reasonable distance, Zack called out a 'hello'. He wasn't surprised that they gave nothing in return. There were not so subtle movements as he got closer – men moved forward and women moved to the children.

"I'm not interested in trouble," said Zack loudly and clearly. "I want water – we need water."

There were brief glances between the three middle-aged men before one came forward to meet Zack.

"You say you you're not interested in trouble," he said, "but trouble is following you."

"That is true," said Zack after a brief pause. "I do not want to stay, or travel together. I would like to collect some water and be on my way."

"What is your trouble?" asked the man still not moving out of Zack's way.

Zack looked over the group - four small children, five women and four men. Three of the women were more likely teenagers, as was the fourth man.

"ShinRa, Turks," he said.

Unease passed through the group.

"Like I said – I just want water," said Zack again.

His back was beginning to hurt, and standing around wasn't helping.

"ShinRa doesn't care about us," said the man after a while. "The Turks ignore us. You would be safe with us."

"Ah, that may be true but um," Zack paused. "We're wanted by ShinRa. They are looking for us. The Turks are looking for us."

The man nodded in understanding and stepped aside. Zack said thanks and nodded a greeting as he passed the gypsies on his way to the river. He heard the gypsies move together after he passed. He set Cloud down, made sure he was comfortable. Zack fancied he could see an emotion on Cloud's face. His eyes still had the blank gaze but his brows were slightly furrowed. Almost as if he disapproved of something small. Maybe he didn't like the way the gypsies were talking in hushed tones but looking at them. Society didn't trust them and so in turn they didn't trust society. Zack smiled to himself as he got out their water containers, rinsed them and refilled them. Setting them aside he got out a piece of cloth and wet it. The water was chilly but they couldn't be fussy. Cloud's eyes were still half closed – he hadn't really opened them all day. Added to his limp demeanour, Zack took it to mean Cloud wasn't feeling all that well today. As he wiped Cloud's face the man who had spoken earlier came over and crouched down next to Zack.

"We have been talking," he started, "and we decided that if you want to you can travel with us."

Zack looked back the others. They didn't look uneasy anymore, one of the girls even smiled at him.

"It is a benefit to us also," added the man.

Zack looked back.

"These mountains, and the path to Golden Saucer, are full of bandits," continued the man. "We are not fighting men but you two are – you are SOLDIER."

"I am SOLDIER," corrected Zack. "My friend can't fight – he is very sick. He cannot look after himself, we might slow you down."

"The protection you can offer us is worth arriving a little later," said the man.

Zack ran a hand through his hair. Was he being foolish not accepting help? Or would it be foolish to accept?

"You heading to Gold Saucer?" asked Zack.

The man nodded.

Zack looked out over the river for a moment thinking. The river looked surreal in the twilight, it helped him to think. Gold Saucer would be a good place to make some money without anyone knowing. They still needed to cross the sea and for that he would need money, tickets, and possibly bribes.

"We can get you into Gold Saucer as well," said the man.

Zack turned back to the man.

"All that just for protection?" he asked.

The man smiled at Zack.

"This is my family," he answered. "I would do anything to protect the ones I love – family, friends," he added with a pointed glance at Cloud when he said friends.

"Okay," said Zack with a shake of his head. "I get it – we'll travel with you. Thank you."

"I'm Rando," said the man getting to his feet.

"Zack, and Cloud," said Zack shaking Rando's offered hand.

Seeing this, the others made their way over for introductions. Rando introduced his wife Aayuni, his much younger brother Lyle and his wife Mahari and their three young girls, Star, Daphne and Ava. Next he introduced his sister Giselle and her husband Kodan and their son Fry and daughter Tamires. Fry's wife's name was Soma and they had a little boy called Vita.

After being in the mountains for so long, Zack felt a little overwhelmed after the introductions. Aayuni sent Tamires to set out extra bed rolls and Zack rooted around in his pack for extra food rations to offer for the evening meal. Aayuni took them with thanks and headed back toward the camp. The young children hung back with curious looks until Mahari called to them before starting to cook. Rando was last to leave.

"Why don't you guys clean up bit and come on over," he said.

"Sure," said Zack thinking of how lately every time he met new people he reeked and hadn't washed for days.

Deciding he would wash after he had bathed Cloud, Zack set about removing Cloud's soiled clothes. Zack wasn't too keen to strip Cloud naked in front of strangers. He knew Cloud wouldn't know any better but he still didn't feel right about so he left him some pretence of modesty. Not that anyone was actually looking at them, they were too busy setting up camp for the night as light was fading fast.

"Wow, that's cold," muttered Zack as he stepped into the river. "Sorry, Spike, I'll be quick."

Zack hadn't anticipated any problem bathing Cloud – he had helped Mercia bath Cloud during their stay in Arda. After the first bath, the others had gone without incident. In fact, Cloud seemed to enjoy being in the warm water. His whole body would relax and his eyes would drift closed and a peaceful air would settle around him. In his mind, Zack had expected something similar. He hadn't taken into account the cold. And the river was very cold.

Cloud's eyes snapped open as he gasped in shock as Zack put him in the water.

"Sorr-" Zack got no further as Cloud started screaming and fighting.

And that did make every one look at them.

Even as Zack tried to calm Cloud, he was pleased by the resistance Cloud was giving – it was a lot stronger than before and Zack had to actually make an effort to hold him. Cloud's screams subsided when Zack pulled him out the water. Instead he made an awful droning noise between chattering teeth – Zack recognised the sound, he had heard it too often in the Mansion. It was made all the worse that it was dark – they had been locked in the dark. Zack looked up as Aayuni approached with a warm blanket.

"Quick, get him to the fire," she said awkwardly wrapping the blanket round Cloud.

Cloud was no longer fighting Zack as strongly but he definitely didn't like being held nor the blanket. The others move aside as Zack approached the fire side, the young children crowed round their mothers, eyes wide with uncertainty. Aayuni pulled a bed roll closer to the fire and indicated Zack should lay Cloud on it. Cloud stopped struggling when Zack let go of him – the exertion had tired Cloud and his breath came in short quick bursts. As Cloud warmed up he quietened down but continued to make a low groaning with every outward breath.

"Is he okay?" asked Mahari after a moment.

"Um," started Zack. "I'm not sure what started this – sorry."

Mahari watched Cloud for a few minutes before returning to the task of making supper. The soup was thin and even with the rations Zack had handed over, supper was going to be a sad affair. The setting up of camp resumed around Zack as he sat next to Cloud waiting for him to calm down. He was worried about Cloud's sudden outburst and sudden unrest. Was Cloud becoming more aware of his surrounding but didn't understand what he was experiencing? Or had the shock of the cold reminded him of some forgotten nightmare? All Zack had was speculation. And he wasn't all that good at it. Cloud had quieted down and Zack hoped he had gone to sleep but his eyes remained half open, staring at nothing, his body tense.

Movement caught Zack's eye and he looked up to see Mahari offering him a bowl of soup.

"Maybe he's hungry?" she suggest with a kind tone.

"Thanks – smells delicious," said Zack. It was the true. It might not look like much but it smelled so much better. Looking round Zack saw they were all seated round the fire, bowls in hands and chatting quietly.

Zack propped Cloud upright and tried to get him to eat some of the soup, but unlike before when Cloud would swallow whatever Zack gave him, today he made no such effort. Carefully Zack poured a spoonful of soup into Cloud's mouth but he choked on it and threw his head from side to side before going back to the awful droning noise. Zack put down the bowl and tried to calm Cloud.

"Is he okay?" asked Fry who sat closest to them.

At the sound of the man's voice, Cloud started struggling against Zack – his eyes wide with fright and sobbing.

"Cloud," called Zack.

If anything, it made Cloud sob harder. He struggled against Zack, making more of an effort to free himself.

Suddenly, Tamires sat down next to Zack and started to sing. After a moment Cloud stopped crying and struggling, and became quiet. His body was still tense and his breathing harsh but he appeared to be listening to the song.

As Tamires sang Cloud started to relax a little, Zack could tell that he was still awake. But he was quiet and still. Zack found himself becoming quiet and still as well. The words Tamires sang were soft and gentle, full of loving and kindness. Zack decided not to try force Cloud to eat anything tonight, not only would it be traumatic for Cloud, their new hosts were quite alarmed by Cloud's behaviour already and didn't want to worry them further. He would rather try again tomorrow when, hopefully, Cloud would be in a better state. The cold had obviously reminded Cloud of something – Zack didn't know what, but if Cloud's reaction was anything to go by he was sure he didn't want to know. Cloud's eyes were closed but his brow was furrowed when Tamires stopped singing. A peacefulness had settled on the camp and Zack didn't want break it with words so smiled his thanks as Tamires got up and went to her supper. As Zack made to leave and return to the fire to eat, Cloud started crying again. But once again, Tamires was by his side singing and Cloud stopped.

Zack quickly ate his soup and thanked Mahari for cooking. Giselle and Soma gathered the bowls as well as a lantern and set off toward the river to wash them. Vita followed his mother and seeing Vita go, the other children followed. Zack could tell they were scared of Cloud's behaviour. Rando pulled out a pipe and light, Kodan followed suit making himself comfortable as he listened to the singing. Fry hummed along with his sister as he did some leatherwork by fire light. Giselle and Soma returned and began to settle the children for the night. Tamires continued to sing as the children drifted to sleep. Zack guessed that it was close to eleven when Cloud finally stayed quiet when Tamires stopped singing. He could almost feel a sigh of collective relief from the gypsies. Zack volunteered to watch for a bit and let the others rest. There was no resistance as the other bedded down and blew out lanterns, soon the camp was quiet and dark. The fire had died down a bit but Zack kept it from dying. He hadn't manged to get Cloud dressed again and now that he was actually sleeping Zack didn't what to do anything that might wake him. But he was worried Cloud might be cold so added his own blanket to Cloud's and put another log on the fire.

It was almost one when Lyle woke to take watch for a stretch. No words were exchanged as Lyle got up and moved closer to the fire while Zack moved back and lay down next to Cloud. Zack lay listening to the fire pop and burn, the soft breathing of others in sleep. But just as he was drifting off, he heard Cloud start to whimper and cry quietly. It quickly escalated into chocked sobs. Nothing Zack did calmed him down and soon the camp was awake again. Zack wanted to scream in frustration. He didn't know what was upsetting his friend, he didn't know what was wrong, he didn't know how to fix it – he felt useless.

"Cloud, please…" he didn't even know what he was asking of Cloud.

Someone was making their way toward him and from the soft singing, it was Tamires. She nudged Zack aside with her toes and took his bedroll. Once comfortable, she took Cloud's hand and quietly continued singing until he quieted down again. Zack sat and watched them for a bit before turning his attention to the fire. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to ease the tension in his shoulders.

"You might as well go to bed," he said catching Lyle's eye.

Lyle didn't argue but he and Rando exchanged a look as he made his way to his bed roll. _Mistake_.

Zack tried to ignore it but he felt bad anyway. In the early hours of the morning, Cloud finally drifted off to sleep. Tamires was exhausted and she fell asleep as soon as she realised Cloud was sleeping. Zack hadn't moved from his spot save to put wood on the fire. Once it got light enough to see easily, he picked up the kettle and headed over to the river to fill it. He splashed some of the cold water onto his face and ran his wet hands through his hair. He still hadn't had a wash yet.

Back at the camp Zack built up the fire a bit and put the kettle among the flames. He saw that Rando had woken with his movements but remained tucked in his bedroll. The camp was slow to wake and the mood was very low - glum and sleep deprived. Soma got up first and started making porridge for breakfast. Zack didn't attempt any small talk and nor did she. The children woke soon after but remained in a group on the edge of camp – away from Zack and Cloud. By the time breakfast was ready everyone was up. Breakfast was equally quiet and after eating they started packing up camp without any words.

Rando suggested that once the wagon was packed, Zack could put Cloud inside. That way he could continue to sleep and he wouldn't slow them down. Zack agreed but truthfully he had expected Rando to ask them to leave after last night's chaos. He was surprised again when Aayuni gave him some spare clothes for Cloud. Maybe he had misjudged the look that passed last night. Or maybe… They had made a deal with Rando and his family, and unlike their reputation they were honest people. There had been so much dishonesty in Zack's life recently. Outright lies, lies by omission, hidden truths. Not things he wanted to dwell on now.

Zack wasn't surprised when Tamires offered to help him with Cloud. It was quite obvious she had taken a shine to him and wanted to be with him. Zack didn't make an issue of it, they all knew they weren't going to stay once they reached Gold Saucer.

Zack was at the back of the wagon when quiet suddenly settled on the packed up camp. He knew immediately it was trouble. Pulling his Buster Sword free, he sauntered round the wagon to see four men.

"Morning, folks."

Zack guessed him to be the leader.

"Morning to you," replied Zack stepping into the leader's sight.

The bandits paused. An armed man wasn't want they had anticipated.

"Careful with that thing," warned the leader, forcing bravado in front of his men.

"This?" asked Zack making a show of effortlessly wielding the Buster Sword one handed.

The unease of the bandits gave the gypsies a defiant edge making the bandits more uneasy. Zack took a couple of steps forward while expertly moving his blade from side to side.

"I haven't killed anything for a couple of days," said Zack carelessly. Suddenly he planted his sword firmly in front of him and grinned wickedly, "wanna help me out?"

"I think maybe we're in the wrong place," said the leader. "Sorry to bother."

The others nodded, they quickly grouped together and move past the gypsies and up the riverbank. Zack casually followed them and watched them walk away while the gypsies finished packing and started moving. After five minutes Zack caught up with the wagon, Fry was driving and Tamires was in the back with Cloud and the children. The others were walking but kept glancing back until they saw Zack. Rando stopped and waited for Zack once he saw him.

"I'm going to hung back for a while, make sure they're not going to follow us," said Zack.

"Thank you," said Rando. He looked like he wanted to say something else but Zack left before things got awkward.

XxX

Zack spend all of the morning about an hour behind the wagon making sure no one was following them. After lunch he took a break by the river. The low scrub had developed into a young forest, making the opposite bank. The place was like a dream, he could almost hear Aerith laugh. He shook himself free of such painful thought – this was not a place to be gloomy. He couldn't help but relish the feeling of moving freely and as he pleased without having to look after Cloud. And then he felt guilty. It wasn't Cloud's fault. It was Hojo's – it was all Hojo's fault. Everything. Everything that had gone wrong.

But he knew that was entirely true. There was Hollander as well. He should have killed Hollander when he had the chance. But nothing would have changed – the damaged had been done. He wondered if it could have ended any other way. Had all three of them been destined to end in sorrow?

_My friend, the fates are cruel__  
><em>_There are no dreams, no honour remains_

Zack closed his eyes as the words crept into his mind. He knew of Loveless – he might have even read it once, pretty sure he had seen the play once – but not enough to recite any of it. And of all the words to remember…

Zack took a few deep slow breaths before opening his eyes. There was no change around but he was no longer at peace, he felt no joy.

"The fates are cruel, indeed."

He got to his feet and started after the wagon.

XxX

In the later afternoon Zack caught up with the wagon. He had managed to catch something to else – once again, he wasn't sure what it was but it was a bird. Of some kind. The catch, such a simple thing, had put in good spirits again. His lunchtime gloom had passed as he walked and he was feeling a little better about his situation.

Once the wagon was in sight, he picked up some speed. Vita, who was sitting on the tailgate of the wagon, noticed him and pointed him out to Soma, who in turn called to Rando.

Zack held up the bird by way of greeting when he got close enough.

"Nice catch," said Rando approvingly.

Zack nodded.

"Is it good to eat?" he asked.

Rando stared at him for a second before bursting into laughter.

Zack stood slightly puzzled as Rando's laughter caused the other to look in their direction.

"Yes," he finally managed. "It is good to eat."

"Lyle!" he suddenly called. "We're stopping here."

Zack frowned. There was still a good hour's worth of travelling. Lyle didn't quibble but directed the wagon to the side and came to a stop. Vita jumped off the wagon and was shortly followed by the other children. Rando took the bird from Zack and headed off calling for Aayuni. This was obviously not out of the ordinary so Zack shrugged it off and headed for the wagon. Tamires had been about to get down but stopped when she saw Zack.

"How's Cloud?" he asked.

"He looks okay," she said, "but I don't really know. He doesn't do anything."

"No," said Zack with a reassuring smile. "He's very sick."

She nodded sadly but Zack didn't think it was because of Cloud's condition so much as what his condition meant for her.

"Is he awake?" asked Zack looking to change the subject.

"Well, his eyes are open," said Tamires.

"Yeah, I think that means he's awake," said Zack with a grin.

"You don't know?" Tamires seemed surprised.

"Let's get all this stuff out," said Zack instead.

Tamires paused but didn't press the issue.

Zack got Cloud out the wagon first. He was surprised at how alert Cloud looked. He held his head higher than he had before and was more steady on his feet and took surer steps. Zack thought he was going to burst with excitement – his friend was finally getting better. The gloom from that afternoon seemed so silly now. Why had he even got so gloomy to begin with? It was a waste of his time.

Zack helped unpack the wagon and set up camp with Aayumi and Soma cleaned the bird and cooked dinner. Before long delicious smells were wafting through the camp. The bird had been roasted and Aayumi had cooked rice to go with. The children had tried to find berries but the season was over and there were none to be found.

Then Zack noticed something that made his head want to explode. Unknowingly Tamires had positioned Cloud away from something he could be propped up against. And he hadn't fallen over. He was sitting by himself. Unaided. Admittedly, it was a very slouched type of sitting but it was sitting. He wanted to jump up and do a little dance. It had been ages since Cloud had made such a big improvement. As he ate Zack felt there was nothing in what so ever in the entire world that could bring him down at that moment. He should have know better.

XxX

After everyone had gone to bed, he and Tamires sat up talking quietly about various light hearted topics. Zack often had to smile at how often Tamires managed to incorporate questions about Cloud into whatever he spoke about. The blond in question had eaten a good amount of food and had gone to sleep quietly. Much to Zack's relief. Whatever had worried Cloud yesterday, didn't have him concerned today.

After a lull in conversation, Tamires mentioned the bandits from that morning.

"Having a SOLDIER is pretty handy after all," said Tamires.

Zack grinned a little self-consciously.

"I hear I'm a bit rare," he added trying to subtly get some information. He had been in the wilderness for some weeks now and Lucas had mentioned the SOLDIER programme had been cancelled. Seeing as Tamires was now comfortable with him, he felt he could ask more in depth questions.

"Yeah, it all fell apart after Sephiroth's death," said Tamires turning her gaze to the fire.

Zack nodded but was no longer crushed by emotion at the memories – he felt them but they didn't dominate him.

"I remember when I heard," said Tamires. "Everyone was talking about it – I was only fourteen but I still felt the shock."

Zack blinked. Fourteen? He gave a tense little shake of his head to clear it.

"Fourteen?" he asked with a slight frown.

"I know, weird. I remember like it was yesterday – time really flies. Four years gone so quickly," said Tamires still looking at the flames.

Zack went very still. Four years? Tamires just said four years. _Four_ years. Four _years_!? A tremor ran through Zack's body. They had been tormented for four years. He tried to mentally work out how old he was but couldn't count past eighteen. He was supposed to be eighteen. He had to count out his age on his trembling fingers – twenty-two. He was twenty-two. Twenty-two years old.

"Zack?"

Zack jumped at Tamires' voice. He looked up from his shaky fingers to her concerned face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Zack opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Aerith! Would she have waited? It had been four years? Zack suddenly stood and walked away from the fire. Tamires' concern was too much for him, she reminded him of Aerith at that moment and he couldn't take it. These past weeks he had been going on the hope of Aerith waiting for him. He had been waiting for her smile, her touch. But four years? Even if she had waited, would she want the man Zack had become? He had been eighteen when she last saw him, now he was twenty-two. Really? Twenty-two?

Zack stopped walking when he came to the river – he stood staring into the dark. Tears just fell as he stood. Aerith had kept him going, it was the reason they were going to Midgar. They – Cloud! How old was he? Twenty? Yeah, twenty. He had gone from being a teenager to a young man during their time in the mansion. A broken young man. Four years…

Zack stood for a long time by the river's edge not really thinking at all. Not listening to the gently moving river or the little creatures that moved through the night. His mind was as dark as the night surround him. How did he continue now? Where did he go? Would anyone be waiting for him…?

_My friend, the fates are cruel__  
><em>_There are no dreams, no honour remains_


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

**The Price of Freedom – Duty and Friendship **

Zack stood watching the bright lights of Gold Saucer in the distance. They would reach it tomorrow afternoon and this phase of their journey would be over. The last few days had blurred a bit for Zack. He had battled with himself – his despair, his heartache, his sudden loss of hope. He couldn't even feel joy at Cloud's recent accomplishments. He sat, somewhat, by himself, he had started to turn his face away when he had enough to eat and turned to toward Tamires when she sang to him.

Huge accomplishments that couldn't scratch let alone break the despair Zack had fallen into. All he saw when he looked at Cloud was a young man, not a boy anymore. It felt crueller to him. He had felt adrift these last few days, not sure why they were heading to Gold Saucer – not even sure if there was any reason to head to Midgar. Would it not be better to find a quiet town and live? Maybe travel with the gypsies. What would be waiting in Midgar for them after four years?

Gold Saucer, the end of this phase of their journey. But not where their journey stopped. He would take them to Midgar, to Aerith. She would be waiting for him. He knew it to be truth – it had to be true… He looked back at the bright lights, the twinkling promises, the next phase of their journey to Midgar. Their journey – he was not alone. He had Cloud, and he was getting better. He didn't just have Aerith waiting for him, he had Cloud needing him. Turning on his heel he strode back to camp feeling lighter than he had in days. He had known from the beginning that the journey would not be easy, he couldn't afford to be disheartened by everything. And a four year loss was the biggest thing that could hit him. He survived that, he survived the Mansion, he survived killing Angeal – he was strong. Time to be it.

XxX

Aayuni had unearthed from the wagon some old clothing for them to use as disguises. Zack through an old ruddy coat over Cloud's clothes and donned an equally finished jersey and floppy brimmed hat. There was no hiding the sword on his back so Zack made no effort to do so. Getting into Gold Saucer was quite painless, he and Cloud were packed into the wagon along with the bedrolls, tents and cooking equipment. They were stopped for 'checks'. Zack could hear the exchange and a 'search' was conducted as someone peered into the wagon and poked a few items before letting them continue. Zack knew it had nothing to do with the search for them so he waited it out calmly. It was a bit concerting to be able to hear many things but not see anything. It wasn't long before the wagon stopped and Rando opened up the back.

"Well, we're in," he said.

Rando planned to spend at least three weeks in Gold Saucer so Zack helped them with all the heavy lifting as they set up semi-permanent tents and a stage of sorts. Zack didn't linger long after helping to set up the camp, he thanked Rando for letting him and Cloud travel with them and thanked Aayuni for the clothes before setting off. The last few days of travel had been burdensome for the gypsies. In his funk, Zack hadn't caught anything for them to eat. To his secret shame, he hadn't even tried. Their initial business deal had now concluded and it was time for them to be away. He had wanted to thank Tamires for all her work with Cloud but she was nowhere to be seen. He felt a bit sorry for her but thought it might be harder for her if he sought her out so he quietly and quickly got Cloud to his feet and left the camp.

Finding cheap accommodation in Gold Saucer was near impossible. They had come to Gold Saucer to make some money but it looked like a fruitless endeavour – any money made would go on rent and food. He would have to make a decision about a hotel soon – Cloud was tiring. Even though Cloud took on a fair amount of his own weight, he still needed Zack's help to remain upright. And seeing as Zack hadn't walked him round the camp at night as he had planned, Cloud's stamina just wasn't up to scratch yet.

A small place caught his attention so he headed over and asked for a room. The guy demanded full payment up front and gave an almost endless list of rules before sliding a key across the counter. Much to Zack's relief, he had no interest in conversing with Zack and barely looked at him throughout the exchange.

The room was spartan but cleaner than Zack had anticipated. The bathroom was communal at the end of the passage but in the room there were two beds and a narrow table and chair under the window. Zack sat Cloud on the bed but as soon as he stepped back Cloud fell over. As Zack stepped forward to help Cloud upright, he noticed that Cloud appeared to be savouring the softness of the mattress. He relaxed into the mattress and Zack thought he could see a smile on his face. His frown was definitely gone. Another accomplishment – Cloud now frowned intentionally when in discomfort or tired.

"Those bedrolls were a little on the hard side, hey Spiky," chuckled Zack.

Zack positioned Cloud more comfortably on the bed.

"You catch some zzzz while I look into our finances – deal?"

As he spoke Cloud moved his head against the pillow and Zack pretended he was nodding in agreement. He realised with a start that he hadn't talked to Cloud all the much the last few days of travelling with the gypsies and felt a little bad about it. But all that was in the past – time to move forward. He had made mistakes, he had learned.

He thought about ditching their disguises but they might need them to leave Gold Saucer. There was no cupboard in the room but there were three hooks by the door where he hung their clothes. He still had the matches, first aid kit and water bottle that Alice had given him along with the medical items Mercia had given him. Lucas had also given him a good knife which was also in the pack. Money on the other hand was scarce – he had some for a few meals but he would need a lot more. Given that he had had to pay for their week's stay in advance, at least he didn't have to worry about accommodation. He didn't like the idea of leaving their only cash in the pack so he pocketed it and hung the pack on one of the hooks.

He and Cloud had eaten lunch at the camp so he didn't need to buy any food for today but he could do with a shower – a hot shower. He glanced over at Cloud and saw he was sleeping peacefully. He appeared, unlike Zack, to have got over his nightmares. Or maybe, they no longer manifested themselves in screaming and crying. Whatever the case, he was calm now so Zack decided to risk hitting the shower.

And it was heavenly – it had meant for it to be a quick shower but the water was so warm, so calming, he lingered longer than planned. The room was bathed in warm evening light when he returned. Zack sat at the table and watched the evening progress as he thought of what sort of work he could do. He wasn't sure what he could do in Gold Saucer so abandoned the thought and watched the holiday people instead. After a while he headed off to bed and sleep.

XxX

When Zack woke he was surprised at how late he had slept. And how well. He ran through some more exercises before taking Cloud to shower. On their return he sat Cloud in the chair looking out the window while he headed to the foyer and bought some pastries for breakfast.

"Do you like berries?" he asked as he propped himself against the table and proceeded to break off pieces of pastry for Cloud. "Not that is matters if you don't, it's all they had."

It was only as he finished up feeding Cloud that he noticed Cloud was watching his hand. He was watching the movement of Zack's hand as he broke off a piece, gave it to him and moved back to break off another. More accurately, he was watching the food in Zack's hand. With a grin of excitement, Zack broke off a piece and moved it to the left. With the pattern broken it took Cloud a second to follow but he did. Zack moved it to the right and again, Cloud followed. He didn't move his head much but his eyes were defiantly following the piece of pastry.

Dropping to his knees Zack positioned himself in Cloud's line of sight. He was both elated and disappointed when Cloud looked at him but showed no recognition of what he saw. It wasn't that he didn't recognise Zack, it was that he didn't know what he was looking at. It was disturbing, but also exciting – his friend was waking up.

"Right," said Zack getting up and dusting crumbs off his fingers, "you keep waking up and I'm going to get a job. Let's fast track our journey to Midgar."

Zack left Cloud sitting in the chair and headed for the door, cramming the hat onto his head as he passed by. He left his sword under his bed, he didn't want to scare off a future boss before he even had a chance to speak. He planned to look for a couple of hours, get something for lunch and then head back out again. A good morning, a good plan – it could only lead to a good day.

Only it didn't. Looking for work proved to be substantially harder than Zack expected. Interest was lost when Zack couldn't accurately say what he could do or when people caught sight of his eyes. Strangely SOLDIER wasn't the first thing to come to mind, it was Mako addition. It helped Zack stay anonymous but it made it harder to convince anyone that he was quite capable of working. By the time one o' clock rolled round, Zack was feeling rather despondence. Maybe a day job wasn't something he could get but surely he could get work as a bouncer. He found the notion of being a bouncer silly but if it paid… But first some lunch.

Zack wasn't surprised by the quiet when he opened the door to the hotel room. He hadn't been expecting anything else. But he was surprised by the lack of anyone in the hotel room. The chair was empty, Cloud's bed was empty, the room was empty. His eyes darted round the room checking he was in the correct room – no doubt there. He took a couple of tentative steps forward to see if Cloud had got up, moved around a bit before falling over but not so. He glanced at the window, it was still closed. He couldn't have got up and walked out as Zack had locked the door. Turning on his heel, he headed toward the bathroom to check – it was a stupid thing, Cloud couldn't have gone there but he had to make sure. But it was just as empty as the room.

He went back to the room and stood looking around. He wanted to call out to Cloud but was afraid of not hearing an answer.

Zack didn't even realise he had sat down till he felt his hand clench at his hair. He couldn't form the any coherent thoughts – one ran through his mind without end.

Cloud's gone… Cloud's gone… Cloud's gone…

XxX

Zack stood watching the world outside the window. He had searched the room and bathroom again before moving the table away from the window and studying the people that moved through the streets. If Cloud hadn't walked out the room then someone had taken him. It wasn't the Turks – they would have been waiting for him. Ditto with ShinRa. So that left it to a private individual, but for what purpose? Zack had no money, there was no price on his head, or Cloud's for that matter. Cloud wasn't capable of doing anything for anyone even if somewhere in the fog of his mind he wanted to.

So if it wasn't for money – what was it for? Leverage? Had someone seen them and wanted to use a SOLDIER for something? And that was why Zack was watching the people that moved about the streets. Someone had to be watching the hotel, Zack wasn't a Turk but he had picked up a few things from watching them. Of course, this didn't mean he knew what he was looking for. Gold Saucer was full of holiday makers and travellers, drifters and thrill seekers, watching the streets for patterns or out of place people was going to take more than fifteen minutes of observation. But Zack had to do something while he waited for someone to contact him. It had to be someone in person, his PHS number wasn't readily available.

Something prickled at his mind – maybe there was nothing in the streets because it was in the room? He shifted his gaze from the window and almost immediately spotted a piece of paper on the table. He had missed it in his earlier frantic search and now he pounced upon it.

_23h00_

_Kill my friend, I'll kill yours_

Zack could feel rage building in his chest. So Cloud was a hostage, what kind of person would use a sick… Zack almost laughed in disbelief. He had firsthand experience of one of the worst men in the world, hell – the worst man, and yet, he was still surprised by the cruelty and indifference of others.

And then he felt strangely calm, an almost pleasant sensation spread through him as he realised Hojo hadn't destroyed him at all, he was still Zack. Somewhat abused and traumatised but still Zack Fair. He was still himself – Hojo had stolen four years of his life but he hadn't stolen his identity. The realisation was like a weight being lifted from him, he felt truly free and unburdened. He hadn't even realised he was worried about it until he wasn't worrying about it.

A slow smile spread across his lips – he was Zackary Fair SOLDIER First Class.

Zack blew out a sigh as his elation left him. Some SOLDIER First Class – he had failed to keep his friend safe.

"Well, I'll just have to get you back, Spikey."

XxX

Zack opened the door at a little past eleven. A young man had been about to knock, he was startled by the sudden opening of the door but recovered quickly. He made to step inside but Zack remained in the doorway regarding him coolly. It unnerved the young man further. Zack had seen Sephiroth employ similar techniques to great effect. Keep silent and people start to babble to fill the silence and say many things they wouldn't normally.

"You got our note?" he asked.

Zack nodded once.

"Well, er, the boss wants you to help with a problem."

So he was right, someone wanted him to do something. It was ridiculous really, here he was looking for work and now someone had kidnapped Cloud to make him do something. The only reason Zack didn't laugh at the absurdity of the situation was because whatever they wanted done couldn't be good – it must be something no one wanted to do.

Zack stepped out, made a little bit of a show putting the Buster Sword on his back and indicated with his head that the young man should lead the way.

The young man, not much older than Zack, didn't look all that keen to have Zack walking behind him. But he didn't really have a choice – Zack wasn't going first. He was dying to question the man, grill him for answer to Cloud's whereabouts but seeing how nervous the man was getting, Zack forced himself to be quiet.

Eventually, they headed off with the young man setting a fast pace. While Zack had succeeded in unnerving the young man, he hadn't yet managed to make him say anything with his silence. Maybe there was more to the trick than he knew, or more likely, this lackey probably didn't know anything.

The young man took him to a small somewhat rundown office close to the hotel. A tired looking receptionist smiled brightly as the door open but she dropped it as soon as she saw who it was. She didn't even spare Zack a glance. There was only one other door and it was open. As they entered a man wearing very expensive clothes stood up from behind his desk and came forward.

"So glad you could come. My name's Lyle," said the man extending his hand.

Zack ignored it.

"Where is my friend?" Moody silence be damned, it wasn't him.

"He's alive," said Lyle dropping his hand, "for the moment."

"What do you want?" asked Zack not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"Tomorrow morning I need you help getting some cash from a er, customer," he said with a business smile.

Zack stared at him for a moment.

"And you need a SOLDIER for this?" he asked.

"Difficult customer," lied Lyle smoothly.

Zack snorted softly under his breath. It was a trial run to see if Zack would do and then Lyle would give him the job he wanted done. Transparent. Lyle was a big fish in little Gold Saucer and a small fish in big Midgar. But Zack did need some cash.

"What time?" he asked.

Lyle smiled again, looking very pleased with himself.

"Be here at ten," he said.

Zack turned to leave brushing past the young man on the way out.

"And no authorities," grinned Lyle as Zack left.

The receptionist didn't lift her head as he passed and Zack didn't look her way.

XxX

Zack stood outside the closed office at ten. He hadn't slept much the night before – he had been thinking. Thinking that maybe he hadn't been thinking when he decided to go to Gold Saucer. Thinking that he was a damn good SOLDIER but an abysmal Turk.

At half past ten Lyle came strolling down the street, strutting like a peacock, nodding helloes to various people. Not many were returned.

"You're late," said Zack.

"Oh, er, well, time got away from me," said Lyle. He didn't stop, making Zack fall into step behind him.

Zack knew it to be a lie. He thought he had Zack. The thing was, yeah, Zack would make a terrible Turk but not because he was stupid. He just wasn't devious enough, not able to lie convincing on the fly, he wasn't sneaky nor did he live in a morally grey world. And Lyle didn't know that.

They headed a little further into the sadder part of Gold Saucer and stopped before a hotel. Zack thought the word was generous – a pile of bricks would be more accurate. There was no one at reception – didn't look like there was ever anyone at reception. Lyle walked through the place like he owned it – Zack suspected that he did. It was confirmed when he took a key from his pocket and opened the third door. There were no numbers on the doors.

Inside a small middle aged man sat sleeping in an armchair in front of the TV. His clothes were dirty as was the flat. The man woke when Lyle pulled the remote from his hand and switched off the silent TV.

Zack didn't need to say anything, the guy took one look at him and threw his hands in the air.

"I have the money, I have the money," he yelled in panic.

"Oh, I like it when things go so well," said Lyle as he watched the guy scramble for the cash.

He tossed a wad of cash at Lyle and bolted from the room. Lyle raised his hand to catch the money but Zack was faster. Lyle licked his lips, the first sign he gave of unease.

"What are thinking of doing with my money?" he asked. The bravado from before gone.

"I'm thinking I might take your money, then take your life and go look for my friend," answered Zack as he leafed through the cash.

Lyle chuckled.

"Yeah, that's why I am a business man and you are muscle," he said. "Gold Saucer is large – you will not find your friend in time. Three days without water will kill a SOLDIER just as easily as anyone else."

Zack fought for control of his emotions at the implication that Cloud had been left somewhere to die.

"What you say is true, and I could attempt a bluff that your money and death would be compensation for the lost of my friend's life. But I'm not that good a liar," said Zack.

Lyle smiled a satisfied smile and reached out his hand for the money.

"So what I'll do instead," continued Zack, "is tell the Turks" Lyle faltered "that you know where I am."

"Turks?"

"Yes," said Zack definitely. "Because you see, the real reason I didn't go to the authorities is because I'm wanted. By ShinRa. So the Turks are looking for me."

Lyle's eyes narrowed.

"You're bluffing," he said eventually.

"Maybe," said Zack. "But have you ever heard of a retired SOLDIER First Class?"

Zack knew it was because they tended to die before retirement, or in some cases go insane, but Lyle didn't know that. Zack could see Lyle thinking hard, his gaze fell to the floor as he thought. Zack could see him thinking about all the things Zack knew and had recently heard – rumours of Turks, SOLDIER experiments, Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, ShinRa cancelling the SOLDIER programme, four years and no new SOLDIERs, ShinRa control beginning to fail.

He suddenly focused hard on Zack while Zack looked back, confirmation on his face. His shoulders sagged in defeat.

"He's in a warehouse on the western side of Gold Saucer – it's the only one there, you can't miss it," he said.

Zack peeled off a number of bills before he tossed the cash to Lyle and walked out.

"Know I will kill you if you are lying," said Zack as he paused by the door.

"I'm not," muttered Lyle tucked the remaining cash into a pocket.

Zack was greatly relieved to find Cloud where Lyle said he would be. His relief, however, was short lived. Cloud sitting against a pillar at an odd angle, his hands bound behind the pillar. It was obvious from the smell of urine and sweat that Cloud hadn't been looked after very well. As he got closer, his heart sank further.

Cloud was not in a good way – his face was dirty, his lips were dry and cracked, dust covered his clothes. Red welts ran round his wrist where some effort had been made to get free. His eyes were open but void of life, even his breathing was slow and shallow.

He had been left to die.

Zack had to carry Cloud back to the hotel. He tried to get CLoud to drink some water but it ran down his chin. Zack chose to ignore that and focused on cleaning Cloud up. Maybe Cloud was just tired, but there was no expression on his face. After some effort he managed to get Cloud to swallow some water – teaspoon by teaspoon. He tucked him into bed and washed his clothes but once that was all done he had to face the fact that Cloud had regressed. Alarmingly so. He heard a sob and wasn't all that surprised that he had made it. Cloud needed him and he let him down – did Cloud think that Zack had abandoned him? Did he think he had gone back to the Mansion?

Coming to Gold Saucer had ended up being a mistake. Yeah, Zack had a bunch of cash but it had cost him – it had cost Cloud more. It wasn't a fair trade. The wilderness would be harder but the monsters were better than the people. The next city Zack walked into would be Midgar.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

[A/N Ah ha – once again deviations from the FFVII CC plot.]

**The Price of Freedom – Fragments of Memories **

It had been at least fifteen minutes that Zack stood staring at the sign that read _Gongaga_. They were a day outside Gold Saucer but the sun still had an hour of light left. Zack stood at a crossroad, sword on his back, Cloud still by his side, staring at a sign.

It wasn't the first time he had seen the sign post, he had seen it many times growing up and a final time when he felt for Midgar. It had represented nothing for him as a kid, now it represented everything – his home, his loss. Did his parents know what happened to him? Obviously not that he had been an experiment for years but had ShinRa sent them a letter notifying them of his 'death' four years ago.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Fair_

_It is with great regret that we inform you that…_

Had they even done that? Of course they had. To ShinRa he was dead. So was Cloud. The letter every parent dreads – his parents got one. ShinRa was saved from having to send one to Mrs Strife.

He heaved a heavy sign – he could not stay in Gongaga. It wasn't safe for them. And it would be cruel on his parent to see him so briefly and then never again. It was better that they continued to think him dead. His throat felt tight and it was difficult to swallow. Better for them. But there was always the future. Something else was bound to happen and when it did, finding him will move to second priority on the Turks' list. Soon it would be third, fourth. And he would be forgotten in the daily running of ShinRa. Then he would return home with Aerith. And Cloud if he wanted to tag along to the middle of nowhere. Zack wondered for a moment about Tifa but assumed her to be dead along with all of Nibleheim.

Zack shifted his gaze from the sign to the long road that stretched for many days toward Gongaga. That was not his path, he was planning to moving along the coast until he found someone to take them across the water. He looked again at the Gongaga sign, didn't bother to even glance at the Nibleheim sign. He wanted to think of home for a little bit and not the pain and horror that lurked beneath the surface.

A polite cough caught his attention. He turned quickly,

"Cissnei!"

"Hello Zack," she said raising her hand.

"What are you doing here?" he asked surprised that she had managed to surprise him.

"Looking for you, Zack," she said. "Waiting for you to come to Gongaga."

"I'm not going to Gongaga," said Zack.

"We're waiting for you if you do," she said.

As she spoke she moved onto the road that lead to Gongaga, almost blocking Zack from going down it. It also gave her a better view of Cloud.

"It that Strife?" she asked showing a moment of concern.

"Yeah," muttered Zack. "What's left of him…"

Zack hadn't meant to say it out loud but he saw his words had an effect on Cissnei.

"Cissnei, please… Please let us go," begged Zack.

As she was about to respond her phone rang. She pulled it free and looked at the number.

"Please, Cissnei…" Zack knew it was Tseng on the phone.

She flipped it open and brought it to her ear. She was quiet as she listened, eyes downcast. After a moment she looked up at Zack.

"They haven't come this way," she said.

Zack closed his eyes in relief. She was off the phone when he opened them again.

"Thank you," he said with heartfelt gratitude.

"Well, it's the truth. You're not on the road to Gongaga, you haven't passed me," pointed out Cissnei with a small smile.

"Thank you so-"

"Time to go, Zack," she interrupted kindly.

Zack nodded. Cissnei had given him a chance – he could not waste it. He nodded.

"Bye," he said.

Cissnei nodded, turned on her heel and headed toward Gongaga. If she didn't see which way he went, she wouldn't have to lie later.

XxX

It was late in the night when Zack decided to stop, he wanted to continue but was tired as he had ended up carrying Cloud shortly after his encounter with Cissnei. They had left Gold Saucer almost immediately after Zack had found Cloud. He had paused only to buy some food with the money he had acquired from Lyle. He had bought army rations as they lasted longer – Zack had no plans to infiltrate society again. Midgar was their destination and that's where they would head. He had ditched their disguises as soon as they were out of Gold Saucer and pushed himself hard to get as much distance between them and Gold Saucer as possible. He had slept fitfully the night before; worrying that someone would follow them, worrying about Cloud's refusal to eat, worrying that telling Lyle he was wanted was a bad idea, worrying about the Turks again.

There was no protection from prying eyes out on the plains so Zack decided not to light a fire. Cissnei had successfully waylaid Tseng and he wasn't about to alert him to their location and the fact that Cissnei lied to him. The rations were not disappointing in their lack of flavour and dismal texture, but he could crumble them up really fine and trick Cloud into eating them. Well, eating one. At least he was drinking water again. Zack was pleased that Cloud was quick to leave whatever corner of his mind he had hidden himself. That was until he was woken a few hours later by screaming, and once again trying to calm Cloud seemed to make things worse. However, Cloud was quick to calm himself and didn't stir again till much later in the morning. Zack was carrying him again when he woke, or rather, when Zack noticed his eyes were open. They stopped for a brief rest, some rations and water before heading off again. Zack was sticking to the coast, it was a somewhat longer route but more likely they wouldn't be noticed and a better chance of finding a hidden way to cross the sea. The benefits out weighted the time it took. It was worth the time it took. Longer but safer. But Zack still felt a little itch as the slow pace.

Cloud's weight hung off Zack's shoulder and his feet make a token effort at moving. His eyes were open but vacant as before. The light had gone out again, but Zack felt sure that it would return. And hopefully quicker than before. After lunch progress was slow and Zack was setting a heavy pace, he felt an urgent need to get away from Gold Saucer and to Midgar. Midgar, where safety waited in the arms of Aerith. He smiled at the thought. The smile turned to a grin as he imagined her surprise at his return. What would she say to him? Would she be angry? Hmm… she might pretend. What would he say to her? How would he explain the last four years? He didn't have a clear recollection as it was. Again he shifted Cloud's weight forward, trying to make him walk faster.

After an hour Cloud stopped making any effort to walk. Zack tried a couple of times to make him walk, he tried pleading with him but to no avail – even if Cloud could hear him, he had no way of acting on his own. After a few failed attempts Zack stopped and lowered Cloud to the ground. After some maneuvering he managed to get him to stay upright. Zack was a bit ashamed at his annoyance at Cloud's behaviour. Behaviour? Behaviour was the wrong word, behaviour implied free will and Cloud had none. He took a couple of steps back, trying to still his ragged nerves. He turned his attention to the expanse of land to his right and sea to his left. The day was still and quiet – the only sound his movement.

The landscape was so familiar, so painful. Zack ambled around as he remembered simpler days and grand dreams – dreams of SOLDIER. They felt so long ago, like somebody else's memories. Heaving a sigh he turned his attention back to Cloud and was surprised to see how far he had walked. Cloud was as he left him, he had not moved. A sly thought slipped its way into his mind – he could reach Aerith so much quicker without Cloud. He could move much more freely without Cloud.

Zack took a step back at the thought, he felt physical crushed at the thought – what a thought to have? How could he have even thought it!? If he walked away now Cloud would die where he sat. He would make no effort to save his own life – he _could_ make no effort. He was completely and utterly at Zack's mercy – Zack held Cloud's life in his hands.

He felt no power or superiority at the thought – he felt despair. If something happened to him…

He shook the thoughts away and jogged back to Cloud's side. Without thinking he took Cloud's face in his hands and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm never going to leave you," he swore. "I will get us to Midgar. I promise."

Zack willed the words to penetrate the smog of Cloud's mind.

"I know you don't want to," he said wrapping his arms around Cloud, "but we have to continue."

Zack held Cloud for a minute, desperately trying to let him know that he was safe. Besides, thought Zack as he hoisted Cloud onto his back, even if he were capable of leaving Cloud Aerith would never forgive him. A few weeks added onto years wouldn't make a huge difference – his girl was waiting for him.

The next couple of weeks involved a fairly standard routine of activity for Zack. In the morning they would walk along the coast while Zack regaled Cloud with stories of his youth, his dreams, his days in ShinRa, the endless training, drills, classes. They would then have a quick lunch round midday and walk until Cloud got tired – which was happening later and later as the days passed. Instead of carrying him, Zack would stop and do some hunting to save their rations. Hunting was scarce along the coast but Zack managed to find enough to supplement their ration diet and further their rations at the same time. Zack was also pleased that they hadn't come across anyone. He hadn't even seen any one since Cissnei walked away from them. Maybe they were truly off the radar for a little bit.

"Stories make being on the run more romantic than it is," Zack said one evening and he fed Cloud. Zack no longer had to trick Cloud into eating – he ate and drank as he had before Gold Saucer. Zack had even noticed a frown when he ate the rations – that is how bad they are, Zack thought with a smile.

"SOLDIER recruitment didn't mention having to eat this either…" muttered Zack and he munched through his own share. "Though most missions aren't that long. Not so long that we had to resort to rations."

"I think this is the first time I'm eating rations."

"Enough about rations, time for sleep."

After two weeks Zack was starting to get a little worried. Cloud was stumbling along beside at a fair pace for someone in his state, this was good for Cloud and a good sign but it meant they were covering ground faster – also a good thing but if they continued along the coast eventually they would end up very close to Gongaga, and he knew the Turks were waiting for them there. Cissnei had made that quite clear. Her tone had also implied that that was the last time she could help them. Next time they met it would be as fugitive and Turk. Not only did Zack not want to be caught, he also didn't want to put Cissnei in the situation where she would have to capture him.

"We go from one thing to the next – our luck sure does wavier back and forth," mused Zack.

He humorously entertained the idea one morning that maybe he could built a boat – he had no idea how to begin, no idea how to sail and no wood nor tools. Short of growing wings… Zack gave a shudder. How that expression had changed for him. It no longer held any amusement, only sadness. Memories rather forgotten.

A couple of days after his boat 'idea' their luck changed, Zack saw some smoke further down the coast; he guessed about a day away. A fishing village, just what he had been looking for.

"See that Spike," he said turning so Cloud faced the right direction. "That is our way across the water."

He was half right.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

[A/N Wa ha~! We have a 'mystery' guest…]

**The Price of Freedom – Burden of Truth **

Village had been a strong word. Lonely hamlet better suited the sad collection of houses that Zack was currently making his way toward. Circumstances were that Cloud was with him. Ideally Zack wanted to enter the village alone, secure transport for a night crossing and get Cloud into the boat under the cover of darkness. However, the massive expanse of dry plain that they had been travelling across offered no such option – there was no cover anywhere, nowhere to hide Cloud. His only option would have been to leave him out in the open, completely exposed, kilometres from the village with nightfall approaching. It just wasn't going to happen.

So with a heavy heart, they made their way forward. As they got closer, Zack counted seven houses in total – all various sizes and stages of weathering, but maintained well enough. At first he saw no one, and he thought maybe it was abandoned but a skinny dog lifted its head as they entered and headed over for a sniff. A little further into the village he found a few women in a circle fixing a fishing net, chatting away merrily. A short way away sat a weathered man smoking a pipe, his gazed off into the distance. Zack decided to give him a skip – he didn't look too much like trouble, he just looked lazy and troublesome.

"Hello," called Zack as he approached the women.

He received a chorus of greetings and smiling faces. That is, until they saw his eyes and Cloud. Zack didn't lose his friendly demeanour, pretending he didn't notice the change in the women.

"I'm looking for passage across the sea," he said, "do you know of anyone crossing?"

The women glanced at each other, they were nervous and unhappy with Zack's presence.

"All the boats are currently out, they'll be gone for a few days," said one of the younger women.

"We can't help you," added another.

"Okay," smiled Zack. Frustration and resentment at ShinRa building inside of him again. "Thanks." He added as he headed out the village.

"I have a boat," said the smoking man as Zack passed him.

Zack stopped.

"You do?" he asked slightly suspiciously.

"Yeah," drawled the man.

Zack heard the displeasure of the women behind him but he ignored it.

"Can it cross the sea?" asked Zack. He wasn't so sure about the man.

"Nah, it needs fixing," he said. "But, if you help me fix it I'll take you across the sea."

"I don't really know anything about boats," said Zack.

"Can you buy some wood?" asked the man.

Zack nodded.

"Buy me some wood and I will take you across the sea," amended the man.

Zack looked around unsure of the sudden change of events. The women were completely ignoring him so no help from there. But man in front of him just didn't look trustful. His choices were just so limited – he didn't have any.

"Okay," said Zack hoping he wasn't making another mistake.

"Tamir," said the man holding out his hand as he stood.

"Zack and Cloud," said Zack with a head nod in Cloud's direction. "Can't really take your hand," he added.

"What's up with your friend?" asked Tamir narrowing his eyes.

"He's just a little sick," answered Zack without embellishment.

"It's not catchy, is it?" asked Tamir now leaning back.

"No," said Zack firmly.

"Okay, this way," said Tamir putting his pipe back in his mouth.

Tamir lead them to his house, it was a little further along the shore. Zack could see a boat pulled up high on the shore in from of the …shack. The house looked to be made of driftwood with sheets of rusted steel for a roof – not at all like the weathered houses where the women sat. There was a chair by the door with only three legs, a pile of stones served as a fourth. Tamir pushed open the door and went inside, Zack followed a little slower. The doorway was narrow while the door itself appeared to be held by strings.

It was gloomy inside and smelt of fish and smoke. A large sleeping pallet took up most of the left side of the room and there was a table under the only window on the right. An odd assortment of jars stood on the table along with a couple of plates and mugs. There was a fire pit in the middle of the house and a small hole in the roof. It was misaligned and Zack correctly guessed that smoke from the fire accumulated on the ceiling. A blacken pot and grill rested next to the fire pit. Zack was having reservation about the whole situation – he dreaded what the boat would look like.

"You can put your friend there," said Tamir waving his hand at the pallet.

The last thing Zack wanted to do was put Cloud on that pallet. His imagination ran wild with all the bug and germ possibilities the pallet had, but his host was waiting expectantly so Zack gingerly lay Cloud down. Surprisingly, the pallet was a lot cleaner than Zack had anticipated. It was old but looked like it was cleaned regularly.

"I'm going to get some firewood," said Tamir knocking his pipe against the fire pit. "I only have some barley and dried fish at the moment."

"We have some rations we can add," said Zack putting his pack on the table.

Tamir nodded approvingly as he mooched out the hut.

Zack took a moment to study the interior of the hut. It was old, falling apart but it was clean and tidy. From the looks of it, Tamir, and the village, didn't have much money. Zack would come to realise that the reason Tamir's house looked like it did was because he was incredibly lazy.

After Tamir returned, got the fire going and set some barley boiling, he led Zack to the boat. From afar the boat looked to be in poor condition, up close it was in terrible condition. There were holes along the water line and the gunwales were rotted and crumbling. Even as Zack tested the edge it flaked away.

"She's a bit of a bad way but not unsalvageable," said Tamir. "Her frame is still solid."

Zack had his doubts but not only where they edging close to Gongaga, they were also running out of time. Cissnei had only delayed Tseng. The Turks would be back on their trail soon enough.

"Where's the motor?" asked Zack looking at the empty engine well.

"Oh, behind the house," said Tamir. "It's still good."

Zack doubted it was good. Judging by the rest of the boat, Zack guessed the engine to be in the same condition. Tamir let slip as he lead Zack round the house that he hadn't wanted the engine to fall through the engine well and get damaged, or worse, fall into the sea. He had taken it out and put it under a tarp behind his house, somewhat protected from the sea breeze. The tarp looked to be the newest thing Tamir owned but the engine was just as old, battered and spotted with rust as Zack expected, but he could see new parts here and there.

"Okay," said Zack taking his eyes off the motor. "Where will you get the wood?"

"There's a village half a day away; you can get the wood there," said Tamir.

Zack shook his head at the 'you'.

"No," he said, "I will give you the money, you will buy the wood."

Tamir shrugged.

"Sure. But it's a bit late to start today. I'll go tomorrow morning."

XxX

Tamir left a lot later in the morning that Zack would have for a round trip to a village half a day away. He gave Tamir a fair amount of money – Tamir couldn't give him an accurate number and Zack had no idea how much wood cost. He just had to trust that Tamir wouldn't rob him blind.

After Tamir left, Zack went for a walk along the coast with Cloud. He walked in the shallows getting Cloud used to the waves. From his frown, Zack guessed he didn't really like it but he didn't make any verbal or physical protest. In the afternoon he sat Cloud on the chair by the doorway and moved through a series of kata, explaining the finer points as he went, how best to place a shot, how to look for weaknesses in an opponent.

That evening Zack made them a meal of barley and rations – it was odd but filled a hole. It took Cloud ages to through half the bowl Zack had dished and Zack wondered if he was still upset from the afternoon. But upset or not, Cloud slept quietly through the night.

The following afternoon saw no sign of Tamir so Zack made his way over to one of the women who was hanging some washing on a line strung between two houses. She didn't look happy to see him coming over but she didn't leave either. Zack decided to discard with the pleasantries.

"I was wondering where Tamir was? He was supposed to buy wood."

"Did you give him money," she asked with a sigh.

"Yeah."

The woman just shook her head at his apparent foolishness and went back to hanging her washing.

Zack took it to mean the conversation was over and ambled back to Tamir's house. He was getting a little annoyed with himself for the near constant mistakes he seemed to be making. Did he now stay and wait? Or did he cut his losses and move on. The woman had implied that Zack's money was now gone.

Zack decided he would give Tamir a couple of days before he made a decision. Not that he needed too – Tamir returned later that evening with the wood on a chocobo drawn cart. A young man was walking at the chocobo's head.

"Where have you been?" asked Zack.

"Buying wood," answered Tamir. "You need to pay this guy for bring it."

"What happened to the money I gave you!?"

"I bought wood," said Tamir.

"And?" pressed Zack.

"Well, I had to stay somewhere while I organised the wood," said Tamir.

"Fine," bit out Zack and went to get some more money.

He was pleased to notice that while he had been gone, the young man had unloaded the wood at the back of the house. He paid the man and bid him goodbye before returning the front of the house. He paused when he saw Tamir crouched down in front of Cloud. Cloud appeared to be looking at Tamir, which pleased Zack. He had noticed that Cloud was looking at things and people quite often rather than staring out blankly. He just hoped that Cloud would start to recognise what he was looking at.

With a smile, Tamir stood and rooted in his bag. He pulled out a floppy brimmed hat and stuck it on Cloud's head before going inside. It was a nice thing to do, but Zack couldn't help wondering if _he_ had bought that hat. The whole exercise had cost him a lot more than he wanted to spend, and he couldn't very well go out and earn some more money. Once they had crossed the sea, they had to be doubly careful of their movements.

XxX

That evening Tamir cooked up a feast of a stew. He had bought a few supplies and set about making a meat and vegetable stew. The smell was heavenly – barley, rations and dried fish was okay but Zack was getting a little tired of it.

Cloud also seemed to enjoy the change, he ate all that Zack put in the bowl. Zack was contemplating trying a second amount of stew as Tamir lit the lamp and moved outside.

"Are you still hungry?" Zack asked Cloud.

Cloud didn't answer, that was expected. But what was unexpected was the way he was looking at the open doorway. He was _looking_ at it. It looked like he was waiting for something, he even tilted his head slightly.

Tamir returned while Zack was still watching Cloud watching the door so he saw how Cloud reacted. He looked a little relieved and followed Tamir across the room. His movement steady and sure.

Zack grinned.

"Spiky."

But as he moved into Cloud's line of sight, the blond tried to look past him – tilting his head and moving his upper body.

Zack frowned, and turned to look behind him. He felt somewhat hurt by Cloud's actions until he realised Tamir was still holding the lamp.

"Tamir," called Zack. "Could you take the lamp to the door?"

There was a pause but Tamir did as he asked. The relief was back in Cloud's eyes, and he followed the light to the door.

Zack felt a zing of excitement run though his body.

Cloud recognised the light.

XxX

The following day they started working on the boat – they? Tamir spent more time telling Zack what to do than doing the work himself. Zack wasn't particularly perturbed about it, he worked faster, and longer, than Tamir anyway. Tamir guessed they would have the boat ready in two days. That meant they would have been delayed by nearly a week. Plus the three days to cross the sea…

Zack ran the sandpaper along the gunwales in long even strokes, idly wondering why delays caused him to fret so much. It was true he wanted to get to Midgar and Aerith, but it was just true that he couldn't move as quickly as he wanted – he had Cloud and he couldn't take direct routes. There was no point in fretting, but even though he knew this, it didn't make him not fret.

Thinking about Aerith always made Zack take note of his surroundings, looking at the things he would tell her later. He paused his work and took a look around - the sun was bright in the sky and there was no wind to move the wood dust from Zack's face. He wasn't too concerned about it, he was almost enjoying himself. He stood imagining this as his future life – working with his hands, making things. Aerith would be with him, maybe sitting on a chair where Cloud now sat. Of course, a much prettier house in a greener environment with perhaps a river and a wood nearby they could have picnics in. It would be a good simple life.

But he wasn't sure he wanted a simple life. He liked the excitement his life gave him, the slight edge to his living. Maybe he could do something more exciting from time to time but still have a simple life with Aerith? What kind of job could he do that would make him enough money to life but also allowed him to be with Aerith in the country. He definitely wanted to take Aerith to the countryside. He would take her and her mother away from the cold metal of Midgar.

He glanced over at Cloud wondering, not for the first time, what he wanted to do. Would he want to stay in Midgar? Would he come live with him and Aerith? His whole life had been destroyed, he had nothing left. Zack left lucky to have Aerith, and his parents. Cloud had no one left. All he had was Zack.

Zack gave himself a little shake.

"This boat isn't going to sand itself," he said and went back to work.

XxX

"No."

Tamir refused to leave at night – it was one point he would not be swayed.

"The coast is no place for night sailing. I might be okay along this coast, but I've never landed at the Woodland Area. And you don't want to go to Junon. Leave in the morning, arrive in the afternoon – all in the light."

"Okay, okay," said Zack forced to yield to Tamir's logic and his inability to sail. "But we leave early."

Tamir looked like he wanted to protest but didn't.

That night Zack sat watching the fire burn down. He had taken to doing so, planning their next route, trying to think where the Turks would be looking. He also wanted more information on the happening of ShinRa. The last he had heard had been from Lucas and that was months ago, he needed something more current if he wanted to get into Midgar unnoticed.

He glanced at Cloud – should they get more disguises? Or would they be better off in uniform? How welcome were SOLDIERs in Midgar?

Another glance at Cloud showed he was sleeping. Zack got up and turned off the lamp. Since Zack had noticed Cloud watching the light, he had left it on until he fell asleep. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not but Cloud seemed to be sleeping better because of it.

The following morning dawned as all previous mornings. Zack, not one to look for signs in things, was pleased and took it as a good sign anyway. As Zack was packing the boat, Tamir told him the weather looked good and he didn't think there would be any bad weather for a few days. And with good weather they would definitely made the journey in three days.

Loading the boat with supplies and getting Cloud settled went smoothly. The engine started without a hitch and by eight o'clock they were on their way. The crossing, however, turned out to be something of a nightmare. The endless rolling and rocking, the hum and vibration of the engine, the salt spray, never being dry, cold food, Cloud getting sick and being in a near constant state of panic. When Zack has spotted land on the third morning, he thought it would be over soon. He was wrong – the strip of land remained a taunting strip on the horizon all morning. And even when he could see definition, it still took them hours to reach the shore.

Tamir didn't want to get too close to the shore while they looked for a place to land in case he got grounded, and Zack was more than keen to get off the boat so they decided he and Cloud would swim ashore as soon as they were close enough rather than sailing up and down the coast looking for a place to land.

But even that took a while – land just seemed so far out of reach. It felt elusive, like Midgar.

"Okay," said Tamir after what felt like a lifetime to Zack. "You should be fine from here."

"Thanks," said Zack shouldering his pack and sword. "Once I'm in, lower Cloud to me, please."

Tamir nodded and watched as Zack slipped into the waves. Once Zack had adjusted to the water, Tamir attempted to gently slip Cloud over the side but it was more of a drop. Zack managed to grab hold of Cloud's upper body before he went under. Zack was slightly worried that Cloud made no sound at suddenly finding himself in the ocean. But then again, he had been so seasick the last couple of days, Zack guessed he was still feeling like crap and wouldn't notice more misery atop his current misery.

Once he had Cloud secure, he looked over at Tamir.

"Thanks, Tamir."

Again Tamir just nodded. He looked like he wanted to say something but instead he raised his hand in a wave. It was only once they were in the breakers and Zack was hauling Cloud and himself through the surf to the shore that Tamir started the engine and turned the boat around.

"Well," sighed Zack once they were safely on the beach, "one step closer, Cloud."

Zack decided to stay where they were for the night and start travelling again in the morning. He made a small fire to cook something warm and to try dry themselves a bit. But the salt held moisture and getting dry was not something they were going to accomplish without a fresh water rinse. First order of tomorrow would be to find some fresh water – both for washing and for drinking.

But for now, some proper rest on solid ground.

XxX

Lyle slumped back against his desk as the red blade slid free of his chest. It had been a mistake to use that SOLDIER guy a few weeks back. He had mentioned that the Turks were after him, but the SOLDIER before him wasn't a Turk. It was a mistake he only realised now as his killer flicked his blood off his rapier and stepped gracefully out the room, reciting poetry as he left.

_Even if the morrow is barren of promises,__  
><em>_nothing shall forestall my return._


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

[A/N A rather long note this time. I had a make a lot of story decisions in this chapter – where I planned the story to go vs. what happens in the game. There are a couple of game elements that were going to be discarded right from the start, and a couple were left off as the story developed. I had a number of ways I was going to approach the end of this story, and as I've now come to it, I've had to make a decision. There was cut scene rewatching, Last Order rewatching, map studying, mapping possible routes, encounters, etc… All my ideas had pros and cons, little deviations or big deviations but what has driven the plot in the direction it is going to go is the world map and moving around undetected, which requires as little interaction with people as possible. Some may like it, some may hate it but here it is.]

**The Price of Freedom – The Burdened **

Zack wanted to get an early start – Midgar was now much closer, they had left the Turks mooching around on the other continent, or so Zack hoped, and food was more readily available so travelling would be much easier than it had been. All round, things were looking up and Zack whistled a tune at the prepared breakfast.

Zack was busy preparing breakfast when he saw Cloud was moving his fingers slightly. At first he thought it was involuntary movement, it had happened before. He had got excited before. However, as he continued to prepare their food, Cloud continued to move his fingers slowly. In the past, movement that Cloud had made would be somewhat stiff and jerky, and short lived - involuntary. But this was different, the movement was smoother and looked to be deliberate. Cloud also seemed to be looking at his fingers while he moved them. Zack studied Cloud for a moment, his eyes were the clearest Zack had ever seen them and unlike when he followed Zack's hand when Zack fed him, he wasn't just following movement, he was looking and seeing. Zack was almost sure Cloud was running his fingers through the sand because he wanted to.

As he finished up their breakfast, Zack thought back on how much progress Cloud had made. When he had broken them out of the mansion, Cloud had barely been alive – an automation instead of a person. But over the last few months, he had crawled back from the edge. Zack quickly calculated how long they'd been on the run and the progress Cloud had made. Two things came to light – one, they had been on the run for longer than Zack realised and two, it would only be a couple more months before Cloud was back to his old self. Well, if he continued at his current pace, he would be back to his old self, Zack added as an afterthought.

But the smile left his face as he crouched down in front of Cloud with his breakfast. What was Cloud's old self? A shy 16 year old boy. Four years in a lab, his body had grown but had his mind? What about his own mind? The thought caused Zack to pause. How old was his mental state? He didn't feel like a young man in his mid-twenties. Strangely, at the moment he felt older.

Shaking himself from such thoughts, he continued with breakfast.

XxX

The Woodlands Area was beautiful. Zack felt incredibly peaceful as they made their way east. There was always water to drink and berries to eat, there were a multitude of birds and small animals to hunt. Between the area itself, the food and water and the walking Zack was feeling better than he had in months. He felt as if the last remnants of excess Mako had been worked out his system. He was even sleeping well, he'd had not nightmares for weeks and Cloud hadn't woken him with his nightmares either. He was also eating a lot better as well – good healthy portions, and he hadn't refused to eat a meal in ages. For Zack it was just as much of sign progress was being made as if Cloud had picked up the spoon himself.

"So, you got to have your feet apart, knees slightly bend, weight balanced evenly – it allows you to go either way in a fight."

Zack settled into his ready stance as he spoke. They had paused in a clearing for lunch, and were lingering a bit. If may have been slightly unconscious but Zack wasn't speeding through the Woodlands Area as quickly as he could have. He had this notion that Cloud would improve faster if they stayed, but at the same time he wanted to get to Midgar. So while their journey never stopped, it had slowed a little.

"Too much weight on either of your feet means a moment of shifting weight, your timing will be off. Timing is key in battle – strength is good, but timing is better," continued Zack demonstrating as he went.

"You following, Spike?" asked Zack.

Cloud was looking at him, something Zack was immensely pleased about, but there was no comprehension of what he was looking at. He was looking but not seeing. His moment of almost clarity at the beach hadn't been repeated. He was back to following movement.

As long as Zack moved Cloud would 'watch' him but shortly after he stopped Cloud's attention would drift to something that was moving, or his gaze would fall to the ground. So it surprised Zack when Cloud turned to look at something else – it gave him that breath of a moment to hear the swing of a blade.

He was surprised to find himself facing Genesis.

"Genesis," he breathed in surprised both with the attack and the man's appearance.

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess_

_We seek it thus, and take to the sky_," murmured Genesis, his gaze studying Zack intently.

Zack was disturbed to note how like Hojo Genesis' gaze was in the moment. Studying him, looking for something in particular. Zack pushed him back and angled his body so he was guarding Cloud.

Genesis noticed, Zack wasn't foolish enough to think he wouldn't, and slid his eyes in Cloud's direction. The same scrutiny in his eyes. Zack returned the favour, noticing for himself the way in which Genesis held himself, his colour, the look in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" asked Zack.

"Looking for you," answered Genesis smoothly.

Zack's eyes narrowed. Why would Genesis be looking for him? It made no sense.

Genesis spread his arms in a show of himself, displaying his aged form.

"Degradation," he said.

Images of Angeal ran through Zack's minds – a lifetime of images that happened a lifetime ago.

When Zack didn't respond, Genesis shifted his stance.

"I've come for the cure," he said.

Zack snorted in disbelief.

"I don't have it," he snapped. "Do you think if I had the cure, I would have killed Angeal?"

"You didn't have it then," responded Genesis. "But you have it now."

Zack was confused by Genesis' comment.

"I don't have it," repeated Zack. "I have nothing."

Genesis gave a small patronising smile.

_My soul, corrupted by vengeance  
>Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey<br>In my own salvation  
>And your eternal slumber<em>

Zack shifted his stance as Genesis said the last line. He wasn't quite sure but…

"You want to kill me?" he asked.

"Not particularly," drawled Genesis. "I want the cells – the S-cells Hojo injected into you."

Now that was a disturbing thought.

"What are you talking about?" asked Zack.

"Hojo injected you with S-cells, Sephiroth's cells, and they can cure of this affliction," explained Genesis.

Zack was sickened by the thought of being injected with foreign cells. He suppressed a shudder as his mind ran wild for a moment, thinking of all the things Hojo had done to them.

Genesis took that moment of distraction to attack. Zack didn't have time to counter, he was forced to dodge out the way. But he returned the favour as he righted himself. Genesis had anticipated some sort of retaliation and so had plenty of time to block the attack. A few more blows were exchanged as they each tested out their opponent – looking for weaknesses, testing their resolve to fight.

Zack believed Genesis didn't want to kill for killing sake – he got the impression Genesis wanted to wear him down, incapacitate him and somehow extract the S-cells he wanted. The last did not bear thought.

But suddenly that changed. Without much warning, Genesis changed his mind and set about really trying to kill him. Something in Genesis demeanour toward Zack changed as well. He no longer looked at Zack as his saviour, he was looking at Zack as an obstacle.

It didn't help that Zack was struggling to keep Genesis at bay. It had been years since Zack had fought anyone. He had being going through his kata and training when he could spare a moment, but actually fighting someone… It was beginning to show. He couldn't match Genesis' speed, he was still stronger than him and when he did manage to land an attack he pushed Genesis back. The advantage was short lived though.

It took Zack a while to realise it, he should have seen it sooner. Genesis wasn't trying to match his strength, he couldn't because of the degradation. His speed was all he had. Quickly Zack changed his strategy to defence. Even a SOLDIER would tire, and Genesis would tire faster than usual. However, unlike Zack, Genesis realised what Zack was doing almost immediately. He scowled and leapt back, also re-evaluating his strategy.

Zack took the respite and subtly shifted his position so he was in front of Cloud again. It was then that Zack realised why Genesis was suddenly intent on killing him. He thought Cloud also had S-cells. Whether Cloud did or didn't, Zack didn't know. What was important was that Genesis believed he did and would try and get hold of Cloud. Currently, he was in Genesis' way.

Suddenly Genesis leapt into the air with a shower of black feathers and disappeared from sight. Zack stepped forward into the clearing to get a better line of sight but the sky was empty. Zack didn't believe Genesis had gone – he was up to something but Zack wasn't sure what.

After a few minutes of quiet Zack dropped his gaze from the sky. He wasn't convinced that Genesis had left. And even if he had, he would be coming back. Of that Zack was certain.

As Zack start toward Cloud, he felt himself being grabbed under his arms and lifted from the ground. It was next to impossible for Zack to wield his sword with any effectiveness. As it was he was having great difficulty manoeuvring at all.

"Put me down," growled Zack.

"Of course," said Genesis and let him go.

Zack didn't have time to curse as he started falling. He wasn't high enough up to be killed when he landed but he would be winded, and that's all that Genesis needed. It didn't help that Genesis flew up to him, grabbed hold of his front and ploughed him into the ground.

For a moment the world went black, then light returned but breath did not. Zack felt he wasn't capable of breathing. But breath or no, he wasn't going to let Genesis have his way. He glanced round looking for Genesis and saw his crouched down in front of Cloud. The blond was looking up at him, his brow slightly furrowed like he didn't understand why he was looking at a different face.

Rolling to his feet, ignoring protesting muscles, Zack raised the Buster Sword and charged Genesis. As Cloud had alerted Zack to Genesis' presence, he did the same for Genesis. Genesis rolled to the side, but a little too late. The fight and flight had tired him just enough and the Buster sword cut into his thigh.

The wound was not deep, but in his degraded state it was enough to force Genesis to abandon the fight.

He stood a way from Zack and spread out his wing.

_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul  
>Pride is lost<br>Wings stripped away, the end is nigh_

And then he was gone.

Zack watched him fly away, and only once he was truly out of sight did he sink down next to Cloud with a groan. Every breath felt like fire and his head buzzed with pain.

Before he could relax, he turned his head to check on Cloud. He was looking at Zack without any expression again. But Zack thought it better than the frown of confusion he was graced Genesis with.

XxX

Their encounter with Genesis has disturbed Zack a great deal. Not only would they have to dodge ShinRa and the Turks, they now had Genesis to contend with. Genesis' comment had also stirred up memories that Zack didn't care for. Things had been going so well.

Zack poked the fire angrily. He had been up all night thinking about it but no other solution presented itself. He had to kill Genesis.

He couldn't out run the Turks and Genesis together. They might be able to hide themselves from the Turks in the sprawling mass of Midgar but not from Genesis. And Genesis posed more of a threat to Cloud than he did to Zack. Zack could defend himself and he knew he would be getting stronger while Genesis would only get weaker. But even a weak Genesis was not to be taken lightly.

Zack was pretty sure the last bit of Loveless had been a promise more than a threat. Genesis had nothing left to loose, even with the degradation slowly eating away at him, he was still active and fighting fit after four years. Waiting for Genesis to die wasn't an option.

The next question was where to find Genesis. He had to be hiding out somewhere, and it couldn't be somewhere where he had no contact with the world, or more specifically what the ShinRa science department was doing. It appeared he knew more about the specifics of what went on in the mansion than Zack did. He also had to be working with someone - Genesis was clever, a brilliant materia user and a good strategist in battle, but he wasn't a scientist.

The last thought gave Zack a moment of pause. Why hadn't Genesis used any materia when they fought? It was his signature.

He was still jabbing at the coals of the fire when his stomach let him know he was getting hungry. With a sigh he tossed the stick into the embers and looked round their make shift camp. He got a slight fright when he met Cloud's eye across the dying fire. The blond was looking at him, watching him. It looked like he was waiting for something.

"Oh," realised Zack.

Cloud was also hungry and he was waiting for Zack. Cloud had come to understand the thing he always saw fed him, if he was hungry or thirsty he just needed to look at it long enough and he would get something to eat or drink – sometimes both.

"Sorry about that, Spike," muttered Zack and he started scratching around in the pack.

Questions about Genesis would have to wait a little. After breakfast Zack needed to do a little hunting and gathering. Their food was getting low and he needed to stock up a bit if they would going to start looking for Genesis. He wouldn't have a much time to hunt as he did now. His knowledge of the Woodlands Area wasn't that great, he'd never actually been to it before. He had seen it when they flew to Banora. That was something from long ago - Banora. Banora...?

Of course - that's where Genesis would be. It had been bombed so no one lived there anymore. It would be a perfect hiding place for Genesis – no one would think to look for him there. That is, if they even thought he was still alive.

"Banora," he said out loud.

And was startled when Cloud whipped his head toward him at the sound of his voice.

It was the first time Cloud had reacted to something he heard. He was still no recognition in his eyes and when Zack didn't move, his gaze drifted away.

Zack waited a few minutes before calling Cloud's name. Nothing happened, he had known nothing would – initial progress was never repeated. He would have to wait a little longer before Cloud responded to his voice automatically. Then he could pretend that Cloud understood his own name.

XxX

Zack didn't want to do it. The decision torn at him, but he could see no other option. It was the safest option for Cloud. Really? His doubt was making itself known. This is the fastest option and that make it the safest option, he told himself.

But what if something went wrong?

No, Zack decided. He couldn't do it. He couldn't leave Cloud for the day while he went to kill Genesis. Leaving Cloud behind would mean he could look for and kill Genesis quickly and easily. But, Genesis could just as easily see Zack was alone and ignore him in favour of finding Cloud.

Besides, over the last few days Cloud had started to respond to Zack's voice and to look at Zack when he spoke - Zack liked to think Cloud was understanding what he was saying - the more aware Cloud became the less happy Zack was at the idea of leaving him alone. What if he woke briefly and found himself alone? Zack wanted Cloud to know he wasn't alone and to be there for him when he did wake.

They had been making their way steadily eastwards along a small river way. Once again, Zack had to admit that the Woodlands Area was beautiful, he could imagine Aerith being happy here. The tranquillity of the place reminded him of Aerith's church. It was silly but Zack almost felt like she was with them. He almost expected to hear her call him, or see her walking next to him.

Another problem was niggling Zack. He was pretty sure Genesis was in Banora, but he also aware that Banora was on an island. And after all the time and effort it took to cross from the west continent to the east continent, he wasn't all that keen to do it all over again. Not to mention that fact that he had tried his damndest to steer clear of people, and any signs of people.

In the end the decision was made for him when Genesis showed up – he had a cure in his sights, he wasn't going to hang around waiting any longer. As soon as he had recovered as much as he was going to, he set off in search of Cloud.

Zack had been keeping away from any clearings and large area of open ground. He didn't want Genesis to surprise him again, and have the advantage of flight. But luck had slipped away in the coolness of the forest though. As Zack and Cloud stumbled out the tree line onto the coast, the first thing to greet them was Genesis. He seemed as surprised as Zack, but quickly recovered and attacked.

_My friend, your desire  
>Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess<em>

Genesis unfurled his wing as he draw closer.

Zack had to act quickly or be killed where he stood. He let go of Cloud's arm, letting him fall to the sandy ground as he drew his blade and managed to block Genesis' attack.

Genesis' attacks were quick and deadly, he wasted no time testing the boundaries and looking for weakness. His advantage would be short lived, he didn't have the strength to maintain a long fight. He had to deal with Zack quickly.

Unfortunately for Genesis, Zack knew this as well, and planned to use it to his advantage – he just had to survive the initial onslaught. Easier said than done. Zack was just keeping up with Genesis as it was, he didn't have time to look for openings – he had to follow the red blade or he would stain it redder with his life. A prickling sensation alerted him to the imminent material attack. Fire, of course.

Zack rolled under the flames and came up next to Genesis, swinging his sword in an upward arc. Genesis jump back but it wasn't enough, he had to block with his sword as well. Zack stepped forward, driving the Buster Sword over the rapier. With a violent flap of his wing, Genesis managed to lift himself out of reach. He landed immediately and changed his guard stance. He couldn't risk flying more than absolutely necessary.

Genesis raised his hand, heat distorting the air around his fingers. Zack readied himself for the fiery attack but was completely thrown when Genesis directed his attack at Cloud.

Angeal used to tell Zack that reacting instinctively was a good thing, but sometimes just pausing for the briefest moment and thinking about what was happening and reacting based on that was what would win the battle. It was after that briefest moment that he directed his attack at Genesis and made no effort at all to block the attack aimed at Cloud.

"Why?" asked Genesis as the flames petered out.

"You can't kill Cloud," said Zack. "You need him alive."

Genesis turned to look at him then.

_My friend, the fates are cruel  
>There are no dreams, no honour remains<br>The arrow has left, the bow of the goddess_

Zack said nothing as he stepped back and Genesis dropped to his knees.

They both knew he was dying. Zack looked over at Cloud. The blond was where Zack had let him fall, he lay on his back but he was looking at them. Zack reached down and took Genesis' arm, pulled him to his feet. They made shuffling progress to the tree line where Zack positioned Genesis against a tree looking out over the white shore and shimmering blue water.

Zack didn't know if he should say anything. Genesis beat him to it.

_To become the dew that quenches the land  
>To spare the sands, the seas, the skies<br>I offer thee this silent sacrifice_

"The Gift of the Goddess," he added looking at Zack with clear eyes.

"What is?" asked Zack.

"Angeal was right," murmured Genesis as his eyes turned to the sea and glazed. "The pride of SOLDIER."

Zack stood for a few minutes – not moving, not thinking. Just standing. With a deep sigh, he left Genesis' side and went to get Cloud. As he passed Genesis he said,

_Legend shall speak  
>Of sacrifice at world's end<em>

He didn't know why he remembered such an obscure line but he was glad he did.

XxX

Zack and Cloud had disappeared northward when the helicopter landed and two men stepped. There was an exchange that was lost in the sound of the whipping blades before one of them gathered Genesis in his arms and they all boarded the helicopter leaving only disturbed sand.

_Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
>Nothing shall forestall my return<em>


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

[A/N There is an end in sight... What sorrow awaits the hero.]

**The Price of Freedom – The Mako City **

Crossing from the Woodland Area to the mainland presented a problem. The mainland was actually rather close and had Zack been in a different situation, he would have swum across. But he was in this situation so he now had to think of a different solution.

He and Cloud sat on the shore and looked over at the mainland. Well, Zack looked. He wasn't sure what was going on in Cloud's mind. It had been a day or two since their encounter with Genesis but Zack got the idea that Cloud was restless. He had a slight frown as if he was thinking about something, and he would occasionally give a deep sigh.

Zack wasn't overly worried about him - his eating was still good and he slept well enough. He hadn't woken screaming in weeks and seldom did he wake Zack with crying or moaning. Now that he thought about it, Cloud had been sleeping really well the past few nights.

He was optimistic that is was another improvement in Cloud's condition, and while he was pleased, he wasn't completely gripped by all encompassing joy, feeling that Cloud would suddenly stand up and run around. He had learnt over the last few months that recovery was a slow process, and mako poisoning wasn't something to be got over once removed from the tank.

Zack turned his attention back to the problem at hand - crossing the water. The afternoon sun was giving the water a silvery effect. He wondered how Aerith would react to the sea. Would she find it frightening? Or exciting? They could take a boat and do a coastal tour. Thinking of boats reminded him of their journey to the Woodland Area. It hadn't been very pleasant, but better than trying to cross that vast expanse on a raft – not that any raft could have been made. Needed trees for that sort of thing.

Trees…

Zack shifted his gaze behind him. There were tree here. A huge amount of trees, in fact.

"What do you think, Spiky?" he asked turning his attention to Cloud. "Do you think a raft would work?"

Cloud wasn't looking forward anymore, but rather, he appeared to be watching something on the ground. Zack couldn't see what it was from where he sat, and a little part of him suspected that it might only be something Cloud could see. But he checked anyway and was glad to see Cloud was watching something – bugs in the sand. Obviously he had been running his fingers through the sand again, but this time he had disturbed some sand critters. Zack had noticed that when he left Cloud in one place for a while he had started to dig his fingers into the ground, or run his hands across it. It was like he was trying to remember.

"Well, I guess I'd better get to work," said Zack leaping to his feet. He did a couple of squats as a warm up and looking for wood. To build a raft. With a large grin he entered the surrounding trees.

XxX

Making a raft turned out to be a lot harder than he thought. Finding the wood wasn't really a problem, the problem was that he didn't have anything to tie the wood together. He'd heard of people who had made rope out of leaves and vines, but the Woodland Area wasn't a jungle – it didn't have vines and big leafed plants. It had tall wooded tree and bushes with flowers.

He thought about cutting up the backpack but they still needed it for their dangerously low supplies. Another thing he needed to think about. He wanted to skip Junon at all costs. He didn't even want to go near it which meant they had to land on the easterly side of the inlet. The nearest place to find supplies would be Fort Condor. There would be troops milling around but nothing compared to the masses that would be stationed at Junon. Going to Junon essentially meant handing themselves over.

Though the same could be said for going to Midgar, but Midgar had the slums – anyone, everyone, could get lost in the slums. You could live there for years, right under ShinRa's nose, and they won't know. That and Aerith was there so it made logical sense to head for Midgar.

In the end, Zack decided to use the straps of the backpack to secure Cloud to a cut down branch and swim across. It took hours, and unlike the boat, Cloud didn't seem to mind being in the water. He made no protest the entire journey, instead, he appeared relaxed, floating happily while Zack did all the hard work.

Not that Zack actually minded – he saw it as a test of his old skills, his stamina and his strength. And was greatly pleased when they arrived on the other side to find that while he was tired, he was not exhausted or shaky as he had been when they first broke out the mansion. He reckoned a couple more weeks and he would be back to his top form.

But he was not there yet, so they rested the night where they had landed and set off early the following day. That morning Zack had gone through their supplies and money. They were coming to the last of their cash so he had to be careful what he bought. While he was sorting out supplies he thought about the best route to take to get to Midgar. Going straight up from Fort Condor would be quickest but also riskier. The ground was quiet open and there would be less cover the closer they got to Midgar. They would breeze past Fort Condor and make their way up along the mountain range. It was quite green so food and water, as well as cover, wouldn't be a problem.

Another thing that Zack had noticed, was that Cloud had started to recognise when Zack packed up camp, and would seldom be distracted by whatever had caught his attention. He would wait, watching Zack until they were ready to go.

Today was no exception. Zack smiled as he slung Cloud's arm around his neck. He was starting to appreciated Cloud's constant behaviour and saw it as a true sign of his recovery.

XxX

Taking Cloud into Fort Condor wasn't an option – they would draw way too much attention and people would ask questions. There were too many infantrymen just milling around looking for something thing to do, and the last thing they needed was a bored infantryman spoiling for a fight. As much as he didn't like it, he had to leave Cloud behind.

On the outskirts of Fort Condor, Zack found a storage area behind a small hanger. There were three tarpaulin covered trucks on the left and a pile of packing crates backed up against the hanger. Zack didn't have much time to scout out the area as they were in the open so he had to chance it. He moved quickly to the gap between the parked trucks and the packing crates. He sat Cloud down so he could rest against the crates if he so wished.

"Okay," muttered Zack with a quick look around. "I'm going to be really quick, okay?"

Unfortunately, Cloud seemed more interested in the crates. He was looking at them with some interest. They were unlike anything he had seen so far.

"Cloud." When he didn't respond to Zack's call, Zack turned his head so he could look Cloud in the eyes. "I will be back."

Cloud looked at him for a second but then the tarpaulin caught his attention. Zack supposed he should be pleased that Cloud was paying attention to his surroundings but it left him feeling more worried about leaving him alone. What if while he was away, Cloud became aware enough to realise he was in trouble and call for help not realising he would actually be endangering himself.

With an uncomfortable feeling, Zack stood and pulled the top crate off the stack and placed it in front of Cloud. Cloud had turned at the sound and focused his attention on the crate that now blocked Zack from his view. Zack ignored the sudden frown that creased Cloud's brow and the way his eyes darted around looking for Zack. Time was short, he had to move quickly.

He stepped back roughly and rolled his shoulders a few times as he walked to the main thoroughfare. He knew the trick was to walk like he knew where he was going but there were two problems, one – he didn't know where he was going and two – there were so many infantrymen around and he had spend the last few months hiding from ShinRa, his instinct was to try and sneak through the crowded area.

But luck was kind enough to throw him some crumbs, he spotted a store soon enough that it didn't look like he was walking aimlessly. And he only had to angle his walking slightly to make for the store. Unfortunately, there were two infantrymen inside – a veteran and a youngster. Both were engrossed in a conversation with one of the store attendants over a dagger. The second store attendant was sitting idly by the till. Zack scanned the items behind him, and keeping in mind the amount of cash he had he placed an order.

While the store attendant set about getting his items, Zack was painfully aware that the conversation next to him was winding to a close. The youngster had decided to buy the dagger and while he did so the veteran was studying Zack.

Zack kept his face neutral as he watched the attendant get his things, he resisted the urge to look round but couldn't ignore the man when he spoke.

"I didn't know they had sent any SOLDIERs here."

Zack threw the veteran a quick smile with a nod as he paid for his stuff.

"They don't really send SOLDIERs down this way," continued the veteran. "And the SOLDIERs don't buy food."

Zack took a moment to pack his stuff and sling the pack onto his back before he turned to face the infantrymen.

He could see recognition in the veteran's eyes, the older man just couldn't place him.

"Zack Fair," interrupted the youngest holding out his phone to the veteran. "He's wanted by ShinRa."

"That's my cue to leave," said Zack and bolted from the store.

He didn't quiet run but made sure he was walking really fast when he bumped into a random infantryman in the street.

"So sorry," he said as he spun the man round so he was between him and the store. Before the infantryman could say anything, the veteran threw open the door with a yell. This caused the infantryman to turn round and Zack slipped into a side ally. He didn't waste any time climbing onto the roof and looking down on the scene unfolding below. The veteran was describing Zack to the infantrymen in the street, and just as Zack had hoped, the one he 'ran into' pointed in the direction he had seen Zack go.

Zack watched the ShinRa infantrymen run in the direction he wanted. Once the immediate area was clear, he dropped down to the ground, backed tracked quickly while still keeping an eye to make sure they continued in the wrong direction.

Cloud was still where he left him, looking at the ground in front of him. As Zack pulled the crate free, Cloud's head whipped up to look at him, relief flooding his eyes – he drew breath and Zack was sure he was about to say something. But nothing passed his parted lips. Zack glad to see the recognition in Cloud's eyes. Cloud was happy to him, to see Zack.

As much as Zack wanted to savour the moment, ShinRa was looking for them, and they now all knew who he was. It wouldn't be long before the Turks descended. Quickly, he slung Cloud's arm round his neck and hoisted him to his feet. Before he was fully upright, Zack had them moving. Zack managed to move a couple hundred meters but was forced to slow as they approached an open area between hangers. With a quick glance round he set off. Unfortunately, Zack forgot that Cloud won't know to hunker down as they ran across the open ground. So when Zack started moving and Cloud couldn't walk as he was used to, he didn't walk at all.

Zack found himself tangled with Cloud as his sudden weight pulled them to the ground. He recovered quickly and pulled Cloud back behind the hanger. Zack was further surprised when he noticed Cloud was glaring at him, almost as if he was asking Zack what he was doing pulling him around like that. After so many months of having Cloud stare at him with blank expression he had worn for so long, Zack was slightly unnerved by the intensity of Cloud's gaze – but he was also immensely relieved.

Zack found himself smiling as he hoisted Cloud over his shoulder, he made a grunt that sounded suspiciously like a protest but Zack didn't have time to waste. Once the coast was clear, he took off quietly, leaving the chaos of Fort Condor behind them.

XxX

Zack didn't stop for many hours. He wanted, and needed, to get as far as possible from Fort Condor as quickly as possible. After a couple of hours of running, he set Cloud on his feet and continued at a brisk walk. By now he knew the Turks would be in Fort Condor questioning and intimidating. They would be looking into possibilities, directions and destinations. He couldn't fret about it now, the closer they got to Midgar, the higher the chance of a run in with either ShinRa or the Turks.

And now they had had that run in so all that was left was to get 'lost' again. The best way to do that was to get as much distance as possible between them and the Turks.

Zack didn't stop pushing them until they were well into the mountain range but even then he still had them moving at a brisk pace from early in the morning till late into the evening. He kept going until Cloud's feet started to drag. They were so close to the end now, and after a number of hard days they reached the end of the mountain range. Zack made camp in the last of the trees that edged the mountain range and set about looking for a river. This would be the last time they would be able to freely get water and have a wash. It seemed like a funny thing but he didn't want it to look like they had been on the run for months when they entered Midgar, it would make them stick out more than they already would. As it was Zack had set aside a small amount of cash to buy some clothes so they could blend in better. He slightly regretted tossing the clothes Aayuni had given him when they entered Gold Saucer. But that too was done. Zack had to only think of the future now – things he did or didn't do in the past couldn't fill his thoughts now. They had to move forward.

As they were making their way back to camp, Zack thought he heard voices from the direction they were heading. He paused to concentrate on the sounds – he could make out two voices. Quietly, he lowered Cloud to the ground, making sure he was hidden from view and moved forward. As he got closer he could make out odd words, but what actually set his nerves on edge was that he recognised the one voice. It was Reno.

He moved a little further to their camp and through the trees Zack got a clear view of the two Turks. Zack didn't recognise Reno's partner. He was looking round the camp while Reno was looking round the surrounding area with such intensity, Zack could almost imagine he was able to see through things. He was also holding their pack in his left hand.

"Zack!"

His partner jumped slightly at the sudden yell, but Reno ignored him.

Zack remained where he was, wondering how the hell they had found them. Reno pulled a phone from his phone and dialled.

"They are in the mountains," he said after a moment. "I've found a camp, I think they are still in the area."

He paused.

"Send me an area map, make sure it includes any rivers or bodies of water."

Zack's heart sunk even lower. He didn't want to fight the Turks, but it was obvious they knew he and Cloud were in the area. Zack weighed his option – one, attack the two now and run or two, try and leave now or three, wait them out and only attack if found. He dismissed one even as he thought of it. Undecided between two and three, Zack ghosted his way back to Cloud.

The blond's eyes were closed when Zack dropped down next to him. But he opened them as soon as Zack touched his shoulder. It was the first time Zack noticed how tired Cloud looked. He had been pushing them hard since they left Fort Condor and since Cloud hadn't, couldn't, protest the pace, Zack had just kept going. In his desperate flight, Zack had forgotten that Cloud was still suffering from mako poisoning – he was better than he had been but he was still not well.

And that's when he decided on three – wait them out. Hunkering down, he pulled Cloud closer to the ground and moving him slightly under a shrub. Unlike the last time he had hidden Cloud, this time Cloud showed his disapproval with a frown but thankfully didn't make a sound. He lay the Buster Sword within reach and peered through the branches.

It wasn't long before the two Turks came into view. Reno still had their pack in his hand, his phone in the other.

"There's a river just through here," he said pointing with his phone. "It's the last one before the wastes that surround Midgar. This is their last place to get water."

"I didn't see any water containers at the camp," said the other Turk.

"Which is why we didn't find them at the camp."

"D'you think they'll by the river?"

"Nope," said Reno. "They've ducked. But they'll be easy to follow."

"Yeah," drawled the other Turk. "You can't move fast hauling around dead weight."

They had reached the river and Zack could no longer see them, but he could still hear them. They were talking about which direction Zack would have gone. The other Turk pointed out that their footprints lead back into the copse but Reno dismissed it.

"Zack's taking them to Midgar."

"Midgar?" asked the other Turk.

"Midgar," confirmed Reno.

There was quiet for a long time then Zack heard a helicopter. He hid himself further as the wind from the blades stirred up the leaves and trees. He remained that way long after the sounds of the helicopter had faded. In the shadows of his mind, he had hoped to get to Midgar without any hassle and without anyone knowing where he was. But that hope was now lost. He was going to have to be extra vigilant if they wanted to get them into Midgar. The Turks were going to searching the wastes for them but Zack had a different idea – he was going to use the road. While the Turks wasted their energies on caves and crevices, he was going to walk in the front gate.

He glanced at the sleeping Cloud.

"Sorry, buddy, it's going to be a rush from here," he said. "Our time is shorter than I expected.

XxX

They left the foothills the previous afternoon. Zack had tried to stay among them for as long as possible but they had to start their westward journey to Midgar. Ahead of them stretched the vast wasteland that surrounded Midgar. This was their last stretch – their home run. Their most danger fraught section and Zack was going to go along the road. He knew he was taking a huge gamble but it had reached this point, there was no other destination.

They had been on the road for all of last night and a large section of the morning when Zack heard the truck. His first instinct was to hide but he adjusted his hold on Cloud and continued. He was surprised when the truck pulled up next to him.

"Need a lift?" asked the driver.

"You heading to Midgar?" asked Zack.

The driver chuckled.

"Where all roads lead. Jump in the back."

"Thanks," grinned Zack.

Maybe their luck was changing after all.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

[A/N I ended up writing this chapter in a moment of inspiration – but I feel I should explain it a little. I like it and it sums up Zack's journey for me. Everyone knows what happens in the end of Crisis Core but this story has been about Zack's journey and so it will end with Zack. Strangely, chapter 14 The Mako City was much harder to write than this one – I think because I had written this one first and _really_ knew what was coming.]

**The Price of Freedom – The Price of Freedom**

He could hear Zack's voice again. It had taken him a long time to realise what it was. It had taken him longer to realise it was Zack he saw. But it was strange… Sometimes he couldn't see Zack at all, he just heard his voice in the darkness. He didn't know what the darkness was but it made him feel lost. In the beginning he didn't know the darkness was there. That was until he started to hear sounds, then the sounds became a voice. He liked the voice but he also didn't like it – it made him realise there was the darkness.

But the voice never left him, he had though once that it had but it had returned. He couldn't actually remember when he started to understand what he was seeing, and sometimes he still didn't. Just like sometimes he was in the darkness.

Right now though, he knew Zack was talking.

"I'm just joking. I'd never abandon you. We're friends right?"

He wanted to say 'right' but was distracted by something he was looking at. The more he looked at it the more he began to think it was himself. Thinking about it, he had seen it a lot – almost every time he wasn't in the darkness. And always from the same angle. Zack changed, he could see all of him sometimes, or only some of him. But what he was looking at now was always the same.

_Legs_

He was looking at legs. Legs that belonged to…?

His gaze drifted to his hands – _his hands_. He tried to move his fingers, and he could. Easily, in fact. The thought had barely been processed and his fingers were moving. And he was doing it. For some reason it made him feel excited.

But suddenly he was pushed to the side and Zack was shouting his name. There was something about it that scared him – for a moment the darkness was a refuge from something scary. The relief was quickly replaced the feeling of being lost. Then he heard Zack's voice. He could see him. But he was… walking away... leaving…?

He tried to reach out but he was too slow – why? Why did he move so slowly? Where was he now? Sand and rocks? Was this a city? Midgar?

XxX

"Honestly" muttered Zack as he scanned the huge amount of men before him, "freedom sure is pricey."

With practiced ease and combat calm, he readied his sword.

"Never lose your dreams. Also, no matter the situation never let go of your pride as a SOLDIER!"

His eyes snapped to attention

"Let's go!"

XxX

The sky is blue. This is the sky he wanted to show Aerith. But as he watched the sky began to darken as clouds rolled in. Show this sky to Aerith? – not so much. But it may be a good start before he showed her the wide blue sky. That is until the rain started to fall and he decided that clear blue sky would definitely be better.

A sound caught his attention. He'd thought the infantrymen had left. Gunned him down and gone. But it was Cloud. Moving by himself, in a slow and uncoordinated way, but you know, moving by himself.

"Zack."

Zack couldn't believe he was finally hearing his friend's voice.

"Both of us…" he started.

"Both of us?" asked Cloud. Zack isn't sure Could understood the words he was saying.

"That's right," he said his breathing hitching, "you're gonna…"

"You're gonna…" echoed Cloud.

Zack reached up and grabbed the back of Cloud's head. He wanted to ruffle his crazy hair but couldn't. Instead he pulled Cloud's head down to his chest.

"…live," finished Zack. "You'll be my living legacy."

The effort became too much and Zack let his arm fall to the ground. He knew he was dying, he wasn't going to pretend. He had one last thing he had to do – it would be the last thing he did, but it was important. He summoned the will and pulled his Buster Sword off the sodden ground.

"My honour, my dreams – they're yours now," he said as he pushed his sword toward Cloud. He could see Cloud recognised it as he took it.

"I'm your living legacy..." Cloud's voice trailed a little.

Zack could see understanding of what he was saying coming into Cloud's expression.

The last thing Zack saw was the dawning realisation of what was happening in Cloud's eyes – the anguish. It was obvious in his clear mako blue eyes. It was an emotion he never wanted to see on his friend's face but it was an emotion. After so long…

What would Aerith think…?

**END**

The Agony

The agony of obscurity

Your broken chain of memories

Are you… who you think you are?

The agony of insecurity

Your broken chain of memories

Or are you… just a puppet?

The agony of finality

Your broken chain of memories

You are… in your memories

Thank you and goodbye.


End file.
